Digimon Re: Adventure
by MF217
Summary: SFW Re-upload from AO3. 15 years ago marked the day his father died; Yagami Taichi and his partner, a Digimon called Agumon, have been dealing with the mental blow of that fight since then in more ways than one. Now, however, it looks like what was once the beginning of a more peaceful setting with humans and Digimon is slowly going to begin to crumble beneath their feet... AU.
1. Prologue: Innocence Lost

**Disclaimer: This work is a non-profit fan fiction for Digimon. I do not own Digimon nor do I own any of the characters aside from original characters I have created solely for this story. Likewise, the names and or characterization of canon characters may or may not have been altered for the purpose of this fan fiction, but that does not mean I necessarily own them nor does that automatically make them original characters as well. The property of Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, which in turn is distributed by Bandai Namco Holdings Inc., Toei Animation, and WiZ. Please support the official works.**

 **Digimon Re: Adventure Prologue:**

* * *

It was a long time ago when it all began.

"DAD!" A boy, with brunette, bushy hair of only 6 years of age called out as he was pushed out of the way of flying debris in the middle of the street at night. It wasn't awfully dark out, but it was still too late at night for both him and his 3 year old sister cowering behind him to even remotely be out here… yet alone for an incident like this.

"Baby Flame!" Yelled the growling, yet youthful voice of a small, yellow Dinosaur with massive, three digit arms, short legs, a stubby tail, and a large, robust head with a fiery set of jaws. As a massive blast of fire was launched from its mouth towards a far larger opponent ravaging through the area, in the form of a humanoid, six limbed, green colored avian, the fiery attack didn't do much to the massive avian.

"Koromon!" The voice of the younger sister yelled as she tried to rush up to the dinosaur as tears were evident on her face. She was quickly picked up and held back by an older man, clearly trying to keep her out of trouble.

"Hikari, stay away, I can handle this!" He told her, as the boy rushed past the man to try and approach the dinosaur to get him to calm down. During the day, the dinosaur was nothing more than an egg in the morning.

As the day progressed, and with a lot of food being consumed by the pitch black hatchling, it proceeded to grow into a larger, pink form with long ears, and then at night with even more food grew up into what it is now. Now confronting the massive avian before it, the dinosaur was much more hostile than it originally was as the boy continued his approach to the dinosaur.

"Koromon, snap out of it, please…!" The boy yelled, as he was soon grabbed hold of by the man.

"Taichi, get Kari home and leave this to me, please!" He told the boy, as Taichi was stunned by his words.

"But dad! Koromon needs to get out of here!" Taichi tried to argue, as without a moment's notice, the dinosaur Taichi and his sister kept calling "Koromon" spewed out a much more explosive flame towards the avian's head; the explosion faded as the blast did nothing to it. The avian, charging electricity above its head and ear-like feathering, chuckled darkly at the scene before it.

"Get out of the way, Child! It's my turn! Mjolnir Thunder!" The avian let out as a large, powerful bolt of electricity fired from its head in a horizontal direction; striking straight into an overhead bridge just above Agumon and the older man with the two children, the man was quick to grab hold of both of the children and shield them.

"Get down!" He told the two of them, hearing them screaming from the fright of the collapsing bridge overhead. "Koromon", as it began charging an immense flame in its mouth, yelped and growled as the debris from the collapsing bridge fell onto it and buried it and the three humans under several feet of rubble.

As the large, parrot-like avian stood there and watched, Taichi was slowly coming to his senses as he looked at his sister beside him to make sure she was alright, before hearing the audible, coughing state of his dad shielding him from debris.

"I-I'm so sorry, Taichi, Hikari… I did what I could to help… Everyone was right about me…" He began to speak, coughing again as blood was dripping from his mouth; Taichi's eyes widening in horror as he saw a spire of rubble piercing through his dad's body from behind.

"T-Tell your mother… when you two get out of this… that I'll always love her even after I'm gone…" The two of their dad was beginning to cough severely at this point as he moved himself to try and clear away the debris to allow Taichi and Hikari to get out.

"Big bro, I'm scared… What's wrong with daddy…?" Hikari spoke, as Taichi was quiet in helping Hikari out of the rubble first, as the two of them could hear their dad coughing a bit more as his body was beginning to look heavily exhausted.

"L-Look after Koromon… Please… As my dying wish… both of you stay safe in the future with your mother… I love you all and I'll dearly miss you… f-farewell…" Their dad was saying as he managed to push Taichi out of the rubble and out into the open, with him placing an object of sorts into Taichi's hand for him to take with him. Taichi looked at it once he was out; an odd, keychain-like electronic device with three buttons and a small screen.

"D-Dad…?" Taichi choked up as he slowly watched as his father collapsed among the rubble; being buried underneath as his coughing and voice silenced in mere seconds. No motion or anything remained; Hikari was beginning to cry, all the while Taichi's eyes were beginning to tear up as well. As he clenched his fist with the device in his hand, he was beginning to cry as well; but he wasn't going to let it end like this.

"N-No… Dad…" Taichi said, all the while his gaze tensed up a bit as he looked over towards where "Koromon" was buried underneath the rubble, with the avian preparing another, powerful strike of electricity to strike down the dinosaur with. "K-KOROMON!"

The device in his hands suddenly began to glow with a severe intensity, as the screen showcased a very small, sprite rendition of the dinosaur as the screen flashed "EVO" on it repeatedly. As the dinosaur moved out of the rubble with the newfound surge of energy, with the now massive form of the dinosaur emerging from the rubble; now having robust, fully developed legs, even stronger arms, a massive tail, and a three horned, armored helmet and blue stripes covering its body, the dinosaur let out a loud growl towards the avian as its eyes focused on Taichi and Hikari.

"Who's that?" Hikari spoke up towards the larger dinosaur, with the small but audible rumbling from the behemoth indicating a sense of friendliness towards the two again in a friendly manner. Taichi now recognized his friend from this day again even with his different form.

"K-Koromon…?" Taichi asked of the massive Dinosaur.

"I-I'm Greymon now." The dinosaur, naming itself Greymon, responded to the two children as it moved to stand up to Taichi's amazement.

"You can be whoever you want, big guy…" Taichi said as he choked up a little from the fact Greymon now looked big enough to take on the avian that was responsible for his dad dying just moments before, as Taichi looked over towards the parrot headed avian with fury. "Go get him!" Taichi commanded, as Greymon's rumbling turned into loud growling into a massive, gargantuan roar of rage.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon roared as a sheer, intense amount of energy surged around him as he spewed a massive, white, beam-like flame towards the avian; the intensity of the fire was so devastatingly strong that the avian's left wing was vaporized from the attack, forcing the avian abomination falling over onto the ground. Hikari screamed in panic as Greymon charged forward to attack the avian with brutal force.

Grappling onto the avian's shoulders as it tried to stand, Greymon jabbed his horn upwards into the parrot headed beak; piercing through the fiend's head as the freak's eyes widened with a sickening lust for Greymon's blood to be spilled. The avian, however, would not get that chance at all.

"YOU! Parrotmon! Here you stand before me in the human world, having invaded turf that never was yours!"Greymon began to speak as he grabbed hold of Parrotmon and lifted it up above his helmeted head, before slamming down against his sturdy horns as he smashed Parrotmon into the pavement before him.

"You disrupted the lives of normal, everyday humans; you killed the father of two innocents that didn't need to be involved in this! Do you have any words of regrets that you have done?!" Greymon spoke to Parrotmon as he slowly stood up in a frenzied look at Parrotmon coughed and wheezed in pain.

"Y-You foolish Dinosaur… You have no idea what this event will detail… Even if you kill me, I do not regret anything because I physically can't; this is only the beginning of the war that your much earlier entrance provoked between this world and our own…!" Parrotmon spoke in defiance, "Sonic-!" Parrotmon yelped again as Greymon brutally tackled into the ground as his jaws latched onto the joint of Parrotmon's remaining right wing; severing the wing before Parrotmon could try and attack again.

"THIS ENDS NOW, PARROTMON! MY FRIENDS, THEIR FAMILY, FOR EVERYONE YOU'VE DRAGGED INTO THIS BATTLE; I AM NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!" Greymon roared in his speech as his mouth was seething with infernal, violet colored flames in a misty form. "MEGA! FLAME!" Greymon roared as from his mouth spewed an immensely hot, infernal blast of fiery stream of flames so hot they appeared violet in color.

As Taichi and Hikari shielded their eyes from the immense brightness of the attack, Parrotmon cried out from the immense burning pain of the attack as his whole body appeared to begin to disintegrated into molecules of sorts. As Greymon continued to exhale flames against Parrotmon, his own body began to dissipate into molecules as well as both of these gigantic, powerful life-forms vanished into the night as their final clash ignite the area with a bright, blinding white light that would last for hours on end.

In the aftermath of the fight as the sun began to rise, an ambulance began to be heard entering into the vicinity, as Hikari was calling out for Greymon and her dad, desperately trying to find her friend and father, all the while Taichi was walking with Hikari to try and take her back home, as Hikari was beginning to sob and break down from the events that had ensued as Taichi moved to grab hold of her into a brotherly hug and began to cry a little as well.

"Hikari… let's go home, please… mom is waiting for us…"

"W-What about dad and Greymon…?"

"…"

"… T-They… They're both gone… we need to go home now…"

This may have been the end of the story so far… but little did the two children know, that this was the beginning of an even bigger story that they could barely comprehend at their age. A story about majestic, powerful creatures beyond those of reality; these creatures are called…

Digimon; Digital Monsters.

* * *

 **AN: Hoo boy talk about an awkward re-upload. Normally when I re-upload stuff it's from fanfiction to AO3, but here I'm re-uploading a censored version of _Digimon Re: Adventure_ to fanfiction by popular demand it seems. Kind of awkward to be perfectly honest. Also you'll notice I'm not doing the "To Be Continued" bit like I do with _Truth and Ideals_ and _DinoSquad RX_ ; since this was originally an upload on AO3, I had no need for it there due to how that site works in comparison to this one, which allows you to read effectively every chapter on a single page and all.**


	2. Chapter 1: Gathering

**AN: Part of my re-upload for fanfiction from AO3; this is the censored Chapter 1. In the original, a brief H-scene was present, but it was removed and replaced with alternate wording based off of stuff that happens in the beginning of the next chapter and some of what happens at the very end of this one.**

 **Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 1:**

* * *

15 years have passed since that fateful day.

Yagami Taichi, now 21 years old, walked through the street late at night. Dressed in a light blue shirt with yellowish orange trim and a star pattern on his sleeves, brown sweatpants and shoes, and light blue gloves alongside equally light blue goggles worn above his eyes, he seemed to have aged well. Or, perhaps not; on his side was the mystery device his father had given him, and on his back he wore his father's prized silver and orange trimmed coat.

' _L-Look after Koromon… Please… As my dying wish… both of you stay safe in the future with your mother… I love you all and I'll dearly miss you… f-farewell…'_

Taichi could remember his father's last words all too clearly; now, though, he was simply heading someplace to just be alone. Perhaps that's all he could think of right now since today marked the 15th anniversary since his father had died.

Although perhaps had he been paying attention to where he was walking, he wouldn't have accidentally tripped over someone's foot by mistake.

"S-Sorry…" Taichi grumbled, as he was helped up by a large, three digit, reptilian hand of sorts. As he was pushed back into standing by the help of the much smaller dinosaur-like figure obscured by a cloak, the dinosaur huffed a puff of smoke from his nostrils.

"It's fine, Taichi." The dinosaur spoke, as he sniffed around a little bit as Taichi walked into the park towards his right. The dinosaurian creature followed him with anticipation.

"Agumon, mind I ask why you can't simply eat human food? You seem to enjoy mom's cooking unlike the rest of us after all." Taichi asked the dinosaurian creature, named Agumon.

"Taichi, you need to remember that my diet can't consist solely of junk and considering I have nowhere else to go since-"

"Please, don't finish that." Taichi interrupted; catching Agumon by surprise, he was pointed in the direction of an unmarked grave underneath a rather tall tree. The grave didn't say a name to it, but the letters on the grave itself spelled out "May the courageous seek the sincerest." Agumon, looking at the grave with a frown forming across his face, sighed a bit as his head felt heavier than normal.

"Your dad always said that about your mom all those years ago. She even still says it about you, right Taichi?" Agumon asked, as Taichi sighed a little bit as he leaned down to eye level with the saurian, as he gently and carefully petted Agumon's snout affectionately.

"I'm certain she's referring to whomever I seek out for myself in life; even then I've got years to figure that out and-" Taichi's thoughts on the idea, though, would have to wait.

A girl's scream could be heard not that far from the park itself, with the sound of a deathly creature moving on multiple legs could be heard going after the source of the scream.

"Let's go." Taichi gave the command, as Agumon's eyes tensed up in focus as Taichi rushed towards the sound first, with Agumon trailing behind.

"On it!" Agumon responded, as soon enough Taichi came across the scene in question; a girl, covered head to toe in pink colored, rather casual but appealing dress and shirt combo and a large, equally pink hat, was on the ground on her back as she tried to get away from the large, ghostly figure approaching her. Taichi grabbed the device on his left side and analyzed the entity.

"Dokugumon, Insect Digimon. Adult Level. Shouldn't be a problem for us, right Agumon!" Taichi said as the device began to glow immensely; the words "EVO" flashing on it like 10 years before.

"Oh yeah! Agumon, Evolution!" Agumon called, catching the Dokugumon's attention away from the girl. Just as the spider-like Digimon was about to try and attack Agumon mid-transformation, Taichi lunged at the arachnid's head, landing a powerful punch again the Dokugumon's senses as the Adult Level Digimon was blinded from the attack very briefly.

"You insolate rat! I almost had myself a meal tonight! Who do you think you are?!"

"Greymon!"

"No I mean the puny little hu- HUH?!" Dokugumon snarled as it turned around to see Greymon standing where both Agumon and Taichi were. Turning around to look over towards Taichi blocking off the spider's path between it and the girl, the spider Digimon didn't seem to put two and two together when it realized how stuck it now allowed itself to become.

"Um… Well… I was going to have her for lunch you see, but…" Dokugumon tried to stall as it looked for a way out of this situation, Greymon jumped overhead of it as he landed in front of Taichi and the girl, with his massive tail slamming down behind the Dokugumon to block its path. Growling towards the Dokugumon with a heated breath, Greymon was had very little patience left on the situation.

"You've… clearly mastered this game, haven't you?"

"Yep." Greymon answered the Dokugumon as he smashed his tail into the ground to briefly send the spider-like Digimon into the air, before doing a spin to ram the spider into a large, stone statue, before launching a powerful sphere of fire from his mouth to strike Dokugumon with. Dokugumon, perishing into molecules as it was absorbed by Greymon, effectively was all but dead as a small core of the Digimon's remains and disappeared out of sight.

Taichi, though, couldn't have been happier with the solution. "At least after training for so long we finally managed to be able to defeat intruders without killing them." Taichi spoke up, as Greymon huffed a bit as he degenerated down into his smaller form of Agumon again.

"Good to hear that effort you put me through paid off, but, er, who's the girl?" Agumon asked, as Taichi blinked.

"… What do you mean? She didn't run off screaming aga- Oh hello." Taichi was beginning to say, only to turn around as he saw the woman standing directly behind him; making eye contact with her caused him to blush immensely as the girl looked rather cute. With her hypnotic brown eyes and brunette, nicely combed hair, Taichi had to mentally slap himself as he thought of how exactly to introduce himself, only to end up earning the giggling from the girl before him.

"Well you certainly know a way to catch a lady with her pants down, don't ya?" The girl spoke, a relieved, thankful tone in her odd sounding voice as Taichi nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I, uh, wouldn't put it like that just yet…" Taichi replied, _'Don't screw up this one!'_ Taichi could hear himself yell to himself in his head, as he finally spoke again, "My name is Yagami Taichi. Yours?" Taichi introduced, as the woman giggled as she took his hand.

"Tai, huh? Nice sounding name. Everyone calls me Tachikawa Mimi." Mimi introduced, as Taichi blinked.

"B-But it's Taichi." Taichi spoke up, only to but silenced with Mimi moved her leg to rub between Taichi's legs, eliciting a small grunt of before he let out an exasperated sigh. Mimi grinned a bit.

"I deserve an explanation, I was trying to look for a man like you for hours now, and you and your friend deserve a reward either way." Mimi spoke up, as she looked as Taichi was surprised with her offer.

"B-But, I don't fully know you yet and you're already offering-"

"Sex, yes; a quickie if you don't have much time though. You're a sight for sore eyes, as far as I can see; I'm not looking for commitment, I just need a friend with a libido to match, and I'm convinced you can help me. Besides, don't get your feather's ruffled; you're Kari's brother, aren't you?" Mimi asked, as she stepped away to give Taichi some room all the while Agumon walked up towards the two.

"Y-Yeah… But, er, if you don't mind me asking, I'm assuming she's already kind of told you about my friend Agumon?" Taichi asked. He knew from how Mimi spoke to him that when she said Kari, he couldn't help but hear Hikari instead. Mimi, though, leaned down to look at Agumon brightly.

"I've heard about you honey pie; I told your caretakers I wouldn't speak a word of you unless I saw you for myself. What is your name?" Mimi asked.

"Agumon; I take it you're that chef Hikari's told me about?" Agumon answered, as Mimi giggled again.

"Well, you've got one thing consistent; you need food more badly than Kari's mom could ever cook for ya." Mimi told Agumon, all the while Mimi moved to stand up and face Taichi; giving him a slight wink as she begins to walk off; her seductive movements speaking all she needs to get Taichi to follow with Agumon not far behind.

Arriving at a small, but manageable restaurant and housing unit about half an hour later, Mimi led Taichi and Agumon inside as she locked the front gate behind them. The small space of land had seating arrangements in the front "yard" of the building proper; the front area of the first floor had a kitchen in it where clients would be served. From the looks of it, Mimi, even though looking the same age as Taichi himself, seemed all on her own; except for somebody cooking in the kitchen for her.

"Mimi! Welcome home~! Who might these two be?" A small, plant-like Digimon spoke up as Taichi analyzed her with the mysterious device he had.

"Palmon. Plant Digimon. Child Level." Taichi read, as Mimi blinked.

"Oh my… You have one of those as well?" Mimi asked, getting out from the collar of her shirt a necklace which had an identical device strapped to the end of it. Taichi's eyes widened, before Mimi got close towards him.

"Calm down, Tai; let me clean up and I'll have Palmon explain before I return; she speaks those words better than I could." Mimi told Taichi, blowing him a kiss as she moved into the backroom. Palmon giggled at the sight of how flushed Taichi was.

"Don't mind her, silly; she's just needed a good chance to have a man in the house, but so far she's been forcing me to stay behind in hopes she could be rescued from a feral Digimon." Palmon started off, as Taichi moved into the small kitchen room to have a seat. Palmon, meanwhile, was in the middle of cooking up a storm for how hungry she could tell Agumon was.

"She's the type with the higher drive than normal, I got that; what I don't get is why only now I've heard of somebody else with a device like this." Taichi spoke up, as Palmon blinked, "For fifteen years I've had both this and my coat from my late father; one early morning I found the egg in which the past form of my partner would hatch from. The following day and night would see his past self grow up and fight off against a stronger Digimon; Perfect Level. The ensuing fight killed my dad, and ever since Agumon's evolved form and the enemy disappeared I tried to find him again." Taichi explained to Palmon.

"Sounds like you've got involved in a nasty inconvenience…" Palmon took note of, before serving a dish to Agumon. Agumon, bowing in thanks towards the mostly meat, mushroom, and vegetable filled dish, as Palmon sighed as Agumon began eating hungrily.

"I take it you're the one doing most of the cooking?" Taichi asked.

"No, normally that goes to Mimi's parents during the day, but they leave the two of us on our own during the night. Mimi often got lonely once she moved here because normally she would gladly get a guy's attention and have a good time. Although, er…"

"Taichi. Just Taichi, please." Taichi answered.

"Taichi… Well, when Mimi comes back down for you, just go in to the experience knowing she won't be returning any romantic feelings, alright?" Palmon spoke.

"It's fine, I understand her type; but what do you know about this?" Taichi asked as he held up his device towards Palmon, as Palmon had a look at it.

"To be perfectly honest, aside from a few, basic functions such as causing a Child Digimon to evolve into an Adult Digimon, all I truly know is that it's what binds a Digimon to a human who wields it. It's called a Digivice, by the way." Palmon said, as Taichi sighed.

"Well, if you're wanting to know how I came across Agumon again after so many years, well, that's a story I'd rather not get into just yet." Taichi said as he placed his Digivice to his side again, as Mimi stepped into view towards the backroom's door, as she coughed to get Taichi's attention.

"Palmon? Could you be a dear and give Agumon enough to eat tonight? I've got something special for Tai." Mimi spoke, with Palmon nodding as Taichi moved to stand and turn to face Mimi; shocked as he hid a gasp from how Mimi was scantily clad in nothing but her undergarments. Mimi, gesturing for Taichi to follow her, slowly did so as he could feel his pants beginning to tighten awkwardly.

As Mimi walked up the stairs to her room, Mimi didn't waste time on locking the door once Taichi was in with her. "Alright, now then; you're of proper age, right?" Mimi asked, showing her ID which greatly relieved Taichi, as he showed his in return.

"21; just like yourself Mimi." Taichi stated, as Mimi nodded; setting aside her ID as she moved in front of Taichi to get more intimate with him. Minutes passed as they could both feel a warm atmosphere with each other, enjoying each other's company for as long as possible in such a short amount of time. Little did the two of them know, though, that a single, monocular eye was peering from outside from afar.

As Palmon and Agumon were downstairs still, Taichi and Mimi slowly snapped back into reality as they felt that, even with the soundproofed nature of the room Mimi had for a bedroom, that they both could feel something was going on outside between Agumon and Palmon, but that they couldn't tell what just yet. However, Mimi didn't complain, neither did Taichi.

"How long were we at it? I can stay longer if you want more." Taichi offered Mimi, as she shook her head.

"No, it's fine; just clean up what you can while Agumon's finishing up his meal and head home. We'll have plenty of chances for this in the future so just worry about not making your mom mad." Mimi said to Taichi as Taichi nodded.

"Alright, do you want my number?" Taichi asked Mimi, as Mimi nodded. Grabbing her phone and dialing in his number as he spoke it, with Taichi dialing in hers, both of them nodded to each other as they headed downstairs to meet back up with Agumon and Palmon downstairs.

Just outside the window, though, they didn't seem to notice they were being watched by a tall, shady humanoid hiding in the shadows, before jumping off of the fence just outside and onto several buildings away from Mimi's house. The humanoid, appearing to be a large, tall insectoid, projected a hologram before itself as a shady figure with nothing visible sans red eyes being shown.

"Devimon, this is GrandisKuwagamon reporting in; do you have the tera for my services or not?" GrandisKuwagamon reported to the mysterious client, as the figure nodded.

"Indeed; currency of this sort has no true value to me. Now then, did you find any of the eight chosen?" Devimon asked, as GrandisKuwagamon growled.

"Know your place, Devimon; I agreed to scout ahead for free; if you want actual reports, you need to pay upfront. 100,000 tera is all I ask for." GrandisKuwagamon spoke to Devimon, as Devimon groaned.

"Fine; return to me and I'll give you your pay; once your ego is satisfied, report to me on any of the eight chosen you have found or have yet to find! I don't care how you get it done, just get this job done for me!" Devimon argued, his tone rather stoic.

"I'm a scout, Devimon; I do not kill the targets I'm told to search for. If you're looking for the strength of an Ultimate Level to do your bidding, look somewhere else. Otherwise, get lost."

"Then can you at the very least yield the results?" Devimon asked.

"Four chosen so far, and that'll be all I look for you hack; one's Digivice is 15 years old exactly, but I can't identify the other three." GrandisKuwagamon answered, before vanishing in place into molecular particles.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Devimon inquired.

"Which do you think?!" GrandisKuwagamon could be heard yelling before he vanished from view entirely. Overheard where he originally was, insectoid buzzing could be heard flying to a certain location. Looking like a large, massive rhinoceros beetle, it flew towards the same area from which Taichi's neighborhood was and seemed to be carrying a rider on his back in the form of a 21 year old, shorter than average male.

"I do apologize if Taichi isn't expecting me tonight, but he needs to know what we found out Kabuterimon! Now let's hurry!"

* * *

 **AN: You can probably tell where the censored portion was with this one to be perfectly honest. Not going to say outright, but I think it's kind of obvious.**


	3. Chapter 2: Planning

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 2:**

* * *

While Taichi and Mimi were busy in another room upstairs enjoying each other's company, the yellow dinosaur Digimon had just finished up his feast of a meal from Palmon's cooking.

"So did you like it~?" Palmon asked Agumon, as Agumon was finishing up a stew containing some meat and fish alongside some noodles.

"I like it! Your cooking is better than what human's cook to eat much of the time!" Agumon spoke up, as Palmon giggled a bit.

"Come on, silly, let's head out to the front real quick. I want to test your muscle after that meal." Palmon spoke as she jumped out into the front yard from the counter of the front of the house, with Agumon followed behind.

"Alrighty then; a fight sounds good to me!" Agumon spoke, as Palmon, once walking out to where she had enough room, began to glow with energy as she turned to face Agumon, who in turn began to glow with energy as Agumon was rather confused as to how he and Palmon were gathering the energy to evolve, but he didn't question it for now...

"Palmon, Evolution…!"

"Agumon, Evolution…!"

As Palmon transformed, she shifted from her lengthy, clawed hands into robust, boxing glove covered hands on strong arms, and her whole body shifted from a flowery-like plant to a large, legged cactus type of form. Stacked against Greymon before her, she actually stood slightly taller than Greymon unless you considered Greymon's helmet horns making them both at the same height.

"Togemon!" Togemon called, as her glow subsided as Greymon's glow began to subside.

"Grey- OOF!" Greymon grumbled a bit as Togemon landed a solid punch to Greymon's gut in mere seconds timing. Greymon, though, grinned as he grabbed hold of Togemon's strong arm to move to flip her over, but it backfired when Togemon revealed her massive strength when she lifted Greymon over her head and slammed him down onto the floor below.

"Mega-!" Greymon tried to speak as his fiery breath began to foam from his mouth, only for Togemon to shut him up with a quick jab to his head as Greymon's dazed state allowed for Togemon to strike again. With every individual, rapid punch Togemon began to land against Greymon's sturdier body, she kept yelling "Useless!" over and over towards him as she left the giant Ceratosaur Digimon nearly doubling over in pain, before she slammed both of her fists together and then smashed them down against Greymon's head, knocking him out as Greymon degenerated to Agumon.

"I wasn't ready, that was a fluke…" Agumon whined, as Togemon's deep chuckle turned more high pitched as she degenerated to Palmon.

"Look, Agumon, as much as you're nice company to have around, and the fact you and Taichi "saved" Mimi earlier, did you honestly think Mimi would willingly put herself in danger if I didn't have that kind of fighting prowess as a backup should things go wrong?" Palmon brought up, as Agumon blinked as Palmon helped him to stand.

"I-I guess that makes sense…" Agumon said, as walking out from the house was Taichi and Mimi.

"Did you two get into a fight just a moment ago?" Mimi asked Palmon, as Palmon nodded, all the while Taichi groaned a little. Agumon, though, sniffed to notice something with Taichi.

"Your mom and sister might not notice it, but that isn't stopping me from noticing you scored another woman in bed again." Agumon spoke up, as Taichi blushed. Mimi nervously chuckled a little.

"Yeah, uh, just don't blab about it to mom and sis, okay?" Taichi asked, as Agumon nodded. "Either way, Mimi? Would you mind if Agumon and I came here on a regular basis now that we've had a proper meeting?" Taichi asked Mimi, as Mimi thought about it and nodded.

"Certainly; I wouldn't mind at all. I could use some company on nights like these anyways, though, um..." Mimi spoke up, as Taichi blinked, "J-Just try to respect my boundaries in the future; you did nothing wrong tonight, it's just, well…"

"You don't have a lot of commitment when it comes to romance?" Taichi asked. Mimi, realizing the tone of Taichi's voice suggested the same thing on his end, nodded a bit nervously. Taichi, meanwhile, offered Mimi a brief hug to reassure her, all the while Mimi nodded and moved to walk into his arms to embrace him briefly.

After backing away from each other, Taichi moved to pick up Agumon in his strong arms to carry him off back for home. Waving Mimi and Palmon goodbye, Taichi walks out the front gate after he unlocked it briefly to allow himself out. Mimi, locking the front gate again once he was gone, sighed a bit happily.

"So, Mimi? What did you think of Taichi?" Palmon asked, as Mimi sighed.

"I seriously need to get a longer chance to have at it with him; he deserves it from how tense he was the whole experience." Mimi spoke up, as Palmon blinked.

"By the way, why did you call him Tai instead of Taichi?" Palmon asked, as Mimi responded by beginning to speak in a different language from what she was originally speaking. From what Palmon could hear from her, she was speaking English rather loud and clear, in fact, clearer than she spoke Japanese. From what Mimi spoke to her in English, she told Palmon that Mimi often shortened people's names because it made it easier for her to speak.

"Do you understand now?" Mimi asked, speaking Japanese again as Palmon nodded.

"Yes, it makes a lot more sense now. It's going to confuse me a little though since every Digimon is able to speak Japanese very well, but I'll get used to it." Palmon brought up, as Mimi sighed.

"Although, I will say this; I worry about his sister a lot every time I see her visiting here." Mimi spoke up, as Palmon blinked.

"I'm certain now that Taichi knows of us, she'll be safer in his company than by herself." Palmon brought up, as Mimi sighed.

"Alright, just as long as Taichi keeps her out of trouble with that T.K. gentlemen she's been being flirted with by." Mimi brought up as she went inside the house for the night, as Palmon followed her inside. Once they were inside, though, the soundproofing on the house did nothing to notify them of the loud explosion just outside of their home.

Out on the streets in the dead of night, appeared a young male, also of 21 years of age, with blond hair and a dark, ranger green colored jacket and sweatpants. Besides him and snarling savagely was a large, Wolf-like Digimon with numerous stripes and a white coat. To the other side of the street appeared two other males, one with dark, brown hair, and another with dyed purple hair. Both of them had what appeared to be a large, fish based Digimon with clawed limbs, and the other having a large, pitch black dinosaur with massive, two digit arms and green colored dorsal plates.

"DarkTyrannomon, hold your fire!" One of the males spoke up, the closest towards the large dinosaur.

"You too, Coelamon. Let's talk like gentlemen here, alright, Yamato?" One of them spoke, as Yamato simply glared.

"Akira, Takashi; call off your Digimon back to Rookie if you're serious about. Unless of course whomever sent the order against me was serious about it after all." Yamato simply told off the two, as the large wolf-like Digimon continued to growl towards the duo. Akira, the one with command over DarkTyrannomon, simply clapped as he calmed down.

"Alright, fair is fair. Degenerate back to Gazimon." Akira said as he gave the order to DarkTyrannomon; immediately degenerating from a large saurian down into the shape of a smaller, gray furred mammal with large, powerful front claws.

"Alright, same for you Coelamon, show's over; back to Ganimon." Takashi spoke, as the large, fish-like Digimon degenerated into the much smaller, crab-like form it had for its weaker Child Level form. Takashi and Akira, though, simply leered over towards Yamato.

"Call off Garurumon now, will ya? Or are you still tense about what happened with Yutaka?" Akira spoke up, as Yamato simply sighed a bit.

"Back to Gabumon now, Garurumon; we're heading home." Yamato spoke, as Garurumon still remained in his form as he noticed a large, flying Digimon appear in the sky; having the body of a serpent, a skull for a helmet, and large, dragon-like wings, the Digimon flew overhead until it was out of sight, in which Garurumon promptly degenerated from a large wolf, down into a form which was more saurian a wore a pelt modeled after its evolved form.

"Alright, I feel better about this now." Gabumon spoke, as Gazimon and Ganimon nodded.

"Alright, so everyone's cool now?" Gazimon asked, as Ganimon nodded.

"We're fine; just don't keep getting us three into a fight with each other again, alright Gabumon?" Ganimon asked the mammal-like Digimon, as Gabumon sighed.

"I make no promises; you piss off Yamato, you piss off me as well." Gabumon spoke, as Yamato sighed and proceeded to drag Gabumon off by the large horn on his head back towards his home. Akira and Takashi walked over towards Yamato to try and get him to stop for a moment.

"… L-Look, um… If it's about the new guy and his attitude after he learned of your girl, we promise you we'll keep that dick in check." Akira spoke towards Yamato.

"Yeah; if he so much as tries to get into her personal space, we'll-"

"This is why I'm not going to bother introducing her to you guys unless she truly feels like it; you guys, even without the new bandmate of ours, would make Sora prone to panic too easily." Yamato spoke up as he didn't turn to face either of the two. Akira blinked in response to Yamato's harsh sounding tone.

"… Dude, lighten up; you can't just constantly treat her like she's made of glass. She needs to be able to adapt to normal life unless she'll never succeed with anything she hopes to do." Akira spoke up, as Yamato glanced over his shoulder to look at him and sighed.

"… Alright; I'll ask Sora tomorrow if she wants to meet you guys for real, just do a me a favor for me with what I have to ask. If you guys remotely try and feel her up like you did Yutaka's girl the other week, just be don't be very sudden about it; give her a chance to take everything in and do what you can to keep the new guy away from her before we have to force him out of the room violently." Yamato spoke, as he began to leave with Gabumon in tow.

"Yes sir." Akira and Takashi both spoke, as they proceeded to leave with Gazimon and Ganimon respectively as well.

Back to Taichi and Agumon, Agumon had heard the sounds of a fight going on just before they were long out of range.

"Why is it some people choose to use Digimon in fights out on the streets anyways? Why can't we be like those guys?" Agumon asked, as Taichi shrugged.

"It wouldn't be what dad would've wanted; people could get hurt very easily because of those fights." Taichi said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, and upon reaching he floor he could help but notice somebody there to greet him at his door.

"Koushirou?!" Taichi asked as he perked up at the sight of the shorter, almost redheaded brunet before him, as Koushirou waved.

"Hello Taichi! I've got some news for you and Hikari." Koushirou responded, as a smaller, insectoid beetle came out from behind the 21 year old and into full view.

"Greetings Taichi, greetings Agumon." The Digimon spoke, as Taichi scanned it was his Digivice.

"Tentomon. Child Level. Mom wasn't joking about the rumors then it seems." Taichi said, as Koushirou nodded.

"There's more to it than just that, but first could we get inside to discuss this matter?" Koushirou asked, as Taichi nodded and unlocked the apartment for Koushirou and Tentomon to enter first; only for a small, but powerful tackle to be felt on Koushirou when Koushirou fell onto the floor on his back as he looked up to see a small, but powerful, white cat of a Digimon with a ring tipped tail and clawed gloves. Koushirou was quick to scan the cat Digimon with his Digivice.

"Tailmon. Adult Level. But… How is this one an Adult? It's too small to be one." Koushirou asked, as Tailmon chuckled.

"Please, enough with the flattery; just call me Gatomon for now, alright?" Gatomon requested, as she jumped off of Koushirou and landed just behind the, now 18 year old and definitely having grown, Yagami Hikari.

"Oh, hey! Izumi Koushirou, isn't it? I've heard about you from someone else." Hikari brought up in a cheerful tone, as Taichi raised an eye.

"Mimi?"

"Mimi." Hikari sighed as she yelped a bit when she realized Taichi answering her. "Wait, when did you-"

"She was horny, she came across me, she asked if I could stay briefly, and I couldn't exactly say no to her." Taichi responded in the most quick to the point and bluntness of the truth of how he and Agumon had met Mimi and Palmon. Gatomon simply chuckled.

"Well it's clear you're still crazed for pussy I see." Gatomon said with a chuckle.

"Knock it off!" Taichi and Agumon butted in, as Tentomon helped Koushirou to stand as the three humans and three Digimon walked into Taichi's apartment. It was rather cozy for how small it was, but that didn't matter too much for Koushirou as he pulled out his laptop and began opening a few windows and maps to project to the others through an outer camera once he was set up.

"Now then, if I may get to the point I was bringing up, all across our neighborhood Digimon have been seen in increasing sightings ever since Agumon returned to your side over a year or more earlier, is that consistent with what you've seen, Taichi?" Koushirou asked, as Taichi looked at the map data and nodded.

"Very, but right now I'm beginning to worry; have any reports showcased any Perfect Levels showing up at all?" Taichi asked, as Koushirou shook his head.

"No Perfects… but something worse we might need to consider." Koushirou said, as he brought up onto his screen GrandisKuwagamon's data.

"GrandisKuwagamon here is an anomaly to me; its level lists as being above Perfect as an Ultimate Level, but it has an odd program within itself as indicating it's not a normal Digimon at the same time." Koushirou pointed out, as he also showed up a brief, silhouetted scan of the image of a humanoid, devil-looking Digimon.

"This here is the unknown Digimon I was concerned about for a week now; it is called Devimon, and it is an Adult Level. I'm more concerned about this one because unlike the Digimon we've seen already, including GrandisKuwagamon, next to no information is shown on this guy at all. In fact, he hasn't even appeared yet in our world." Koushirou finished, as Gatomon looked at the screen and angrily growled to herself.

' _Devimon… he'll pay for what he and the others did to me for all of those years ago…'_ Gatomon thought, as Agumon slammed his fists together.

"Sounds to me like we need to give him a beating." Agumon brought up, as Tentomon briefly slapped him to snap him out of it as he pointed towards the screen.

"If anything, I'm sure you're familiar with at least one of these three, yes?" Koushirou asked Taichi, as on his screen now showed Togemon, Garurumon, and an unknown avian Digimon made of flame that the data had named "Birdramon". As the data was being projected, a fourth screen appeared up in a hurry and scanned a fourth, walrus-like Digimon covered in white, shaggy hair named "Ikkakumon".

"… Odd… I know Mimi has a Togemon as her partner, but I don't know of the other three there." Taichi answered, as Agumon nodded.

"From what I've heard, the other three are partnered with three of our friends from middle school and one of our seniors; Garurumon with Ishida Yamato, Birdramon with Takenouchi Sora, and Ikkakumon with Kido Jou. If we can get into contact with the three and privately ask them about joining our side in all of these, we won't have too much to worry about even during the night when Digimon activity is at its peak." Koushirou explained, as Taichi nodded.

"Alright, so that's the game plan; to recruit the other three and Mimi onto our side, and then see what we can do about this mysterious Devimon and the juggernaut GrandisKuwagamon. Right?" Taichi asked, as Hikari and Koushirou nodded.

"Right. Until then, we should all get some rest for the night and go out searching for our old friends during the day. Does that sound fair?" Hikari asked, as Taichi nodded.

"Fair enough; I'm worn out today anyways." Taichi brought up, as he yawned a little bit. As Koushirou unplugged his laptop and began to pack up to head off, he and Tentomon gave a wave to Taichi, Agumon, Hikari, and Gatomon, who all saw him off for the night as Taichi moved to lock the door behind him.

"Alright now, Hikari; you hold for the fort while I'm asleep; I've got a busy day ahead of me and since you're still a little under the weather just do what you can to relax, alright?" Taichi asked as he headed to his bedroom.

"Alright, good night big bro." Hikari said, as she pulled out her cellphone and began to scroll through her contacts. She already had Yamato, Sora, and Jou on there, but instead of calling either of the three first, she instead pulled up a phone number with a home phone number icon, and began to call the number in question. As the phone began to ring, Gatomon paid close attention to who Hikari was calling.

"Yes, hello, is Takaishi Takeru there?"

* * *

 **AN: To be perfectly honest once you guys know what I'm doing with Patamon, the fact I'm using both Gatomon's Japanese name and her Dub Name as the name this specific individual prefers will be the _least_ weird of the stuff I'll be doing with this fic.**


	4. Chapter 3: Get Together

**AN: And this is what remains of the chapters remaining from AO3 that weren't already on fanfiction just yet. I'll be sure to update both here and AO3's versions whenever I can, but key thing to note here; I have a personal bias towards the AO3 version due to the fact I need to make sure the uncut scenes function more there than the simple lack of them. It's a lot harder than you'd think when it comes to the former considering the type of story this is, even when you consider the lack of the uncut scenes in this version.**

 **Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 3:**

* * *

As Yamato was walking home with Gabumon in tow, he was rather quiet aside from the yawning from his Partner Digimon.

"Yamato… Why are we heading this way? Home's the other way…" Gabumon asked, as Yamato stopped to look over towards the other side of the street; seeing a flower shop as he did, he walked across the street with Gabumon behind him trying to keep himself awake. Walking inside without a care if anyone saw Gabumon or not, he caught the attention of the store owner just beginning to open shop.

"Oh, Yamato? What are you doing here at this hour?" The store owner asked, as Yamato shrugged.

"I was hoping to get a hold of some flowers for a gift for someone." Yamato answered honestly, as the store owner nodded.

"Alright then, what could I get you?" She asked, as Yamato looked over towards a bunch of purple, seven petal tipped flowers labeled "Lilacs" on the table they were on. Walking over towards them, Yamato didn't speak much else to make his intended gift clearer.

"Alright then, I don't see any harm in letting you have a bundle of these. Truth be told, I'm even willing to let you have these ones for free." The store owner said, as Yamato walked over to her to hand her a "few" amount of yen to pay for the flowers. The woman blinked, before looking at the amount Yamato had given her.

"¥800,000…?! Y-Yamato… I couldn't honestly take this… I mean, I understand you care a lot for my daughter and all, but this feels too much for me to accept…" She spoke to Yamato, as Yamato sighed.

"It's for her medical bills." Yamato said, simply as the woman stuttered a bit.

"Y-Yamato… Sora would feel guilty if she knew I accepted this…" The woman said to Yamato, as Yamato sighed.

"I worry about her just as much as you; her current health concerns me, I want her to feel better, I feel bad you're alone with expensive medical bills to pay, so I wanted to be selfless towards both you and her about how I'm going to make her morning better. Alright?" Yamato pointed out, as the woman moved to carefully wrap the lilacs for Yamato to carry with him as a gift for someone both of them knew.

As Yamato quietly said his thanks to the older woman, he was handed the bag of lilac as he and Gabumon walked out of the store; the sun was beginning to rise, and Yamato looked down at Gabumon with a reassuring glance as he briefly grabbed hold of digivice from his pocket. As Gabumon glowed an immense light and transformed into Garurumon, Yamato was quick to get on his back as Garurumon jumped up onto a building's roof and began to run along them towards their destination.

Taichi, walking in the early morning along the road up ahead, yawned as today was already beginning to exhaust him a lot.

"Tired?" Agumon asked, as Taichi nodded with a groan.

"Aye… I mean talk about a crazy night last night; waking up in the middle of a nightmare about a girl being chased down by a monstrous version of me, walking outside to my dad's grave to pay respect, next thing I know a completely unrelated girl who sees my sister lures me into sex, and then Koushirou makes it clear before I head to bed that Digimon are appearing in larger numbers at stronger levels than ever before." Taichi spoke and sighed with exhaustion.

As Taichi's phone went off, though, he was quick to grab it and check the text message on it; it was from Mimi, though oddly more mundane if anything.

' _I saw your status was online, could you head to the address attached and meet up with a close friend of mine? I'm attending class today so I can't meet up with him to see if my other friend is feeling better yet.'_

As Mimi's text message ended, Taichi looked at the address attached as his eyes widened.

"Oh fuck…" Taichi spoke up, as he rushed up ahead as Agumon blinked in surprise, before suddenly rushing after him.

"Wait for me!" Agumon yelled, as the duo was caught up to by the passing Yamato and Garurumon.

"Huh? Who's he?" Yamato asked as he steered Garurumon to a halt. As Garurumon watched and blinked, he gasped a little bit.

"Susumu's son!" Garurumon spoke up, as the sounded of insectoid roars and screeches were heard as three, large, powerful insectoids flew through the air. Landing on the ground in front of Taichi and Agumon, stood an imposing, red colored stag beetle with black markings on its face.

"Agh! Agumon, it's time!" Taichi spoke up, grabbing his digivice as Agumon began to glow brightly.

"Agumon, Evo-!" Before he could fully finished, however, a large, green insectoid in the form of a massive praying mantis was about to attack the transforming Agumon; however, it was lunged upon by Garurumon and knocked into the river. Taichi stood in shock as to what he saw, just as Agumon was able to finish transformation unhindered.

"Grey- MEGA FLAME!" Greymon interrupted himself to blast the insectoid Digimon up ahead; the stag beetle dodged, forcing a large, yellow and black striped wasp to take the attack instead, before it lunged at Greymon with a poison tipped stinger.

"Kuwagamon, Snimon, Flymon; Insectoid Adult Levels." Taichi spoke as he scanned the three Digimon that were attacking, as Yamato jumped down from the roof of the building he was on and moved to tackle Taichi down onto the ground as Snimon's large, clawed arms almost bisected Taichi before his intervention.

"Be careful!" Yamato said, as he looked towards Garurumon engaging in a fight with Snimon to keep it off of the two human partners. Greymon, meanwhile, was launched back into Garurumon due to being stung in the chest by Flymon as he knocked Garurumon onto his back. Kuwagamon moved to jumped up and dive into the air against the two Adult Level Digimon, dealing massive damage to the two as Greymon was further crippled, but he refused to back down as he and Garurumon were back to back as they both had their human partners between them now.

"So then, if I may; who started what?" Greymon asked, as Garurumon groaned.

"My apologies for this; I was already evolved and it must've drawn their attention." Garurumon told Greymon, as Yamato looked over at the two, before looking at Taichi.

"Look, I'm sorry for this; I was getting flowers for my girlfriend, she's sick, and these insectoids must've noticed the scent." Yamato said, as Taichi shrugged it off.

"Look, I appreciate the apology, but we need to get these three out of here!" Taichi said regarding the three wild Digimon, only for a high pitch chuckling to be heard when a smaller, but more humanoid insectoid Digimon approached wearing a trench coat and hat to obscure its cockroach shaped body structure.

"Hello there boys, name's Gokimon; how might I be of service with my fellow insectoids?" Gokimon asked, as Taichi and Yamato blinked; both noticed how the much larger Adult Level Digimon dropped their attack stances and calmed, but Taichi and Yamato got suspicious.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Taichi asked, as Gokimon chuckled a bit as Yamato gave the Digimon a glare.

"As I said, my boy; I am Gokimon; I'm the dealer in charge and I've heard from my big man that he's been paid to scout out guys like you but didn't get paid for his services. I was told about his complaints, so I headed here myself to investigate myself." Gokimon explained, as a familiar stomping came into view as Greymon turned and noticed Togemon entering the scene, but Mimi nowhere to be found.

"I heard from a birdie that you guys were in trouble." Togemon spoke up, as indeed a birdie; a very, very large, flaming bird, landed beside Togemon as its massive, orange, fiery wings folded up to its sides.

"Yamato, who are these insectoids?" Birdramon asked, as Yamato looked over towards Gokimon.

"Alright, boys, show's over. Can't risk a deal if none of us can pose a good fight in case something goes wrong." Gokimon spoke up, as he was interrupted by a loud, stomping sound on the ground was heard as a large, woolly Digimon in the form of Ikkakumon was shoved to the ground as was his unconscious partner. His partnered, slowly beginning to stir, looked rather tall and nicely dressed and had dark, almost blue hair.

"Jou!" Yamato yelled out, as Taichi looked up as his eyes widened; GrandisKuwagamon showed himself as his singular, monocular glare forced Snimon, Kuwagamon, and Flymon to flee the scene. Birdramon and Togemon both put up displays to try and ward off the Digimon away from Ikkakumon; moving to stand in GrandisKuwagamon's way as GrandisKuwagamon was silent.

"Gokimon, are these humans troubling you? I already told you I'm not finishing what Devimon started." GrandisKuwagamon spoke, as Gokimon groaned.

"Forget Devimon, how's about a favor; you pick and choose which of these idiots you want to fight, give them an Evolution Disk, and then we'll be on our way after a brief test of their power." Gokimon spoke, as GrandisKuwagamon blinked, before pushing his way through Birdramon and Togemon to get Ikkakumon to move.

"Get up!" GrandisKuwagamon yelled at Ikkakumon and Jou, as Jou was helped onto his feet by Yamato and Taichi and woken up, all the while Jou woke up to realize how seriously in trouble he was in due to these Digimon.

"Ikkakumon, are you alright?!" Jou asked, as Ikkakumon slowly stirred as he looked over towards Jou.

"Jou… I'm fine… Just take it easy; let one of the others fight for us." Ikkakumon spoke, "GrandisKuwagamon won't harm us further if we don't force ourselves to get involved…" Ikkakumon spoke, as he degenerated down in form into a small, white seal with massive arms and front claws, and reddish hair. Jou moved to grab him and carry him out of the way as GrandisKuwagamon looked over towards the four fights currently available.

"Hmm… Tempting… On one hand, the one with Greymon is experienced beyond normal, but he's not ready for Perfection; the Togemon is ready for Perfection, but her Chosen is not present on the scene." GrandisKuwagamon began speaking, all the while Yamato and Taichi both glared at both him and Gokimon, but thankfully it looked like GrandisKuwagamon was bored from this scene.

"Gokimon, we're leaving; these are not the ones I desire to fight. Let them pass." GrandisKuwagamon said as his body began to convert into molecules, as Gokimon chuckled a bit as his body did the same.

"Just be lucky you guys; this could've ended messily…" Gokimon spoke before he vanished. Taichi nearly passed out onto the ground as he was beginning to feel exhausted, as Greymon and Garurumon degenerated to Agumon and Gabumon respectively, with Togemon degenerating to Palmon.

Meanwhile, Koushirou arrived on the scene as he landed with Tentomon's Adult Level form, Kabuterimon, on the ground next to everyone.

"… How's about I just give everyone a lift to Sora's since that's where almost all of us are meeting up today, alright?" Koushirou offered, as Palmon nodded.

"Hey, aren't you Koushirou? Mimi's been mentioning a guy of your looks before, she said she had been interested in meeting you." Palmon asked, as Hikari and Gatomon jumped off of Kabuterimon's back.

"Hey, Palmon, where's Mimi?" Hikari asked, as Gatomon looked around at everyone here.

"Mimi's told me about some of you guys; she's concerned about you guys due to her busy schedule during daylight hours." Gatomon asked, as Jou looked around and sighed a bit.

"… Could we please get to Sora's in a hurry so the waking townsfolk don't panic at your rhinoceros beetle there?" Jou asked as he still felt rather uneasy due to how badly GrandisKuwagamon shook him up. Taichi, looking at Yamato, nodded to each other as everyone grabbed their Digimon and got onto Kabuterimon's back, with Kabuterimon flying off towards Sora's house to after the area was clear.

After a mere few minutes of flying, Jou was asking for Koushirou to have Kabuterimon slow down a little, all the while Yamato was yelling directions over the highly audible wing beats of Kabuterimon towards Koushirou. As Kabuterimon eventually landed out more into the more suburban parts of the city, Kabuterimon landed in Sora's back yard as the six Digimon partners and five humans accompanying them got off of Kabuterimon's back as Kabuterimon degenerated to Tentomon.

"Alright, guys, just try and keep distance from her, alright? Try not to panic her too much." Yamato said as he walked up towards the back door, as he knocked to get an answer from anybody inside. With the door unlocking, surprisingly enough, Mimi was the one to answer.

"Oh? Hi Matt; I was just helping Sora catch up on her studies and- Oh my…" Mimi was beginning to say, as she noticed how much company she and Sora would have over here. "Is this important?" Mimi asked, as Yamato nodded, with Taichi and Agumon walking up to the two, as Mimi gasped.

"Taii! How late did you stay up?! You look horrible!" Mimi asked out of concern, moving to grab hold onto Taichi as he nearly collapsed from severe fatigue, as she helped him inside. "Alright, everyone come on in, just one at a time, okay?" Mimi asked of Yamato and the others, as Yamato motioned for everyone to follow. Mimi, setting down Taichi on a couch for him to rest, as once everyone was inside, Yamato was took out the bundle of lilacs as he looked around for Sora.

"Is Sora in her room?" Yamato asked, as Mimi nodded, as Yamato looked towards Koushirou. "Alright, since you know what's going on, you explain to Mimi and everyone else not aware as to what's going on; I'll be back with Sora in a moment." Yamato spoke up, before walking through the house and walking up stairs to go and see Sora.

Walking up the flight as he approached her door, he knocked on it as Sora opened the door from inside. Sora, her face rather red as her eyes widen a little in surprise to seeing Yamato at her bedroom door, looked at him with a loving look.

"Come on in, please…" Sora said to Yamato, as Yamato nodded as Sora allowed him into her bedroom. Yamato held onto the lilacs as he waited on Sora's response, though Sora coughed first before she could properly respond.

"It's nice that you've given me flowers from my mother's shop, Yamato, it means a lot that you're paying her as much as you're wanting to see me get better…" Sora said as she moved to sit on her bed. Yamato, moving to sit beside her and setting the flowers into a vase to hold them within, moved to carefully, and calmly, rub Sora's back affectionately.

"Sora, you may want to prepare for listening to some information once we head downstairs; for one Mimi's still giving you lessons for your college while you're sick, and then of course… well… neither Gabumon nor Biyomon nor even Palmon are anywhere near alone among our group in terms of the Digimon entering our lives…" Yamato explained to Sora, as Sora looked over towards Yamato and nodded.

"Alright, I'll get ready for a meeting with whoever else is here; just make sure the place doesn't get dirty too much." Sora asked, as Yamato nodded.

"Alright, I was just wanting to check up on you in private to see if your health was any better." Yamato spoke up, as Sora sighed a bit.

"Unless my mom can earn up to ¥500,000 the shots I need to take within the next month can't be afforded and-" Sora spoke up, trying to explain until Yamato briefly took her nearest hand into his; his gaze softening up towards her immensely.

"I spent ¥800,000 on those flowers solely to ensure she'd have the money; it's a massive sum of money, I know, but… I couldn't live with the fact you'd get increasingly more sick if you couldn't afford those vaccines." Yamato spoke up, as Sora's eyes widened.

"Y-Yamato… you didn't have to… I understand your concern but… b-but…" Sora tried to argue against what Yamato had told her, but her mind right now just couldn't figure out how to put up any form of argument against him. Instead, she simply allowed herself to fall into his chest as her arms wrap around Yamato's neck as she slowly began to cry.

"You don't need to thank me if you believe I paid far more than I should…" Yamato said, as he gently moved to embrace Sora as he gently, and carefully, rubbed her back to sooth her tears; Yamato could tell, however, that Sora's crying wasn't because she wasn't happy about it; but rather she was _too_ happy about what Yamato did for her own sake.

After a while, Yamato and Sora headed downstairs as he was prepared to listen to what Koushirou was explaining to everyone else. Yamato, meanwhile, got a text message on his phone as he did; the phone startling Sora briefly, Yamato looked at his phone and answered it.

"Takeru? What does he want at this early in the morning?" Yamato muttered to himself as he opened up the text to see what exactly it had to say.

' _Hey, Yamato; I, uh, apologize if this is rather sudden and out of nowhere but, er, how do I begin to put this… for starters, within the last month since I called you, I now have a date it seems; just last night she called me back and confirmed she'll go out with me. It's joyous… but then there's what greeted me early in the morning before I sent this. Could you possibly come on over and help me investigate what this is?_

 _It looks like an egg of some sort.'_


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Jou, could you do me a favor?" Koushirou brought up as he watched as Yamato and Sora came down the stairs into the living room. Jou, looking up from his hurt partner Digimon as he had finished wrapping bandaging around his wounds, nodded to Koushirou. "I need you to have a look at Sora for me, I'm concerned with her health not being an ordinary human based illness." Koushirou ordered, as Jou nodded, before getting up from the couch to walk over towards Sora.

As Jou had Sora get seated on a chair, Jou brought his medical kit to his side and took out a small tool of sorts; an emergency blood testing kit, "Now, hold still Sora while I guide you through this, okay?" Jou asked of Sora, as she nodded in response to him. As Jou got to work with testing for any possible results, Yamato looked over towards Koushirou with concern.

"You're thinking her illness is from a Digimon?" Yamato asked, as Koushirou nodded, bringing up the display screen on his laptop to showcase charts he had arranged. On the screen showcased various data of illnesses within the past 15 years; 73% showed illnesses from normal causes, and 27% showcases illnesses caused by Digimon.

"As you can see here, this is the general consensus of results over the past 15 years." Koushirou stated, as Tentomon pressed a key on Koushirou's laptop to bring up another chart. On the screen showcased a similar chart as before, only for within the current year, the year before, and the year before that. The illnesses caused by Digimon increased from 27% to 37% three years ago, then to 42% the next year, and finally 61% in the current year.

"This chart may simply be a cause of Digimon becoming more common over the past three years; within the last 15 years, humans eventually had to deal with the consequences of Digimon living among us, and the government gave us simple rules to follow in addition to the reconstruction of buildings to use metal alloys called Chrondigizoit Metal. Ever since then, the public had simple rules regarding if they were to have a Digimon alongside them. Mimi, if you'll please detail the rules." Koushirou explained, before pointing out Mimi, as Mimi stood to walk over towards the laptop, and connecting her digivice to it.

"As you can see, most of our Digimon we have are within Child and Adult Level. While the standard is Child Level Digimon under normal circumstances…" Mimi began to detail, as her digivice loaded images of Palmon, Agumon, and Jou's Digimon, labeled as "Gomamon", to the screen. "These are considered the standard and safest to own. However…" Mimi resumed, as she loaded images of two Adult Level Digimon, listed as Tailmon, and another of which that made Taichi almost choke on his drink upon seeing it; labeled as "Meicoomon".

"Not all Adult Levels are overly powerful as others can be; smaller Adult Level Digimon are allowed to be kept under normal circumstances. As for other Adult Levels…" Mimi said, as she pulled out her ID, as did Taichi once he recovered, and so did the others as well. The screen showed images of Greymon, Garurumon, Togemon, Birdramon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon. Jou was listening as he showed his ID, like the others did, before going back to checking a sample from Sora's blood with a portable analyzer he had on hand.

"These particular Adult Level Digimon can only be owned or used by human partners who have a special serial code on their ID. You need to be 18 years or older to legally have a Digimon like this, which brings us to the next phase… Izzy, could you bring up some data for reference for me please?" Mimi asked after she explained; Koushirou didn't waste time with inserting his digivice through a special port just like Mimi's own. Taichi, however, stopped him and put his digivice in instead. Mimi didn't complain though; the images popped up with the proper results.

"Perfect Level Digimon, as you can see from these examples…" Mimi began, showing images labeled as "Lilimon", in addition to what Taichi's digivice loaded with "Parrotmon" and "SkullGreymon" on the screen. "These type of Digimon absolutely require a license to be presented on your ID if you're spotted by any officials with one of these Digimon. Perfect Level Digimon by nature are stronger than Adult Level Digimon. However, despite their name, they are not the strongest overall; the next phase, even further beyond if I may say, requires training beyond safe standards for either human and Digimon alike to achieve." Mimi began to say, as Tentomon pressed a button to progress through the data.

"Ultimate Level;" Mimi said, as GrandisKuwagamon showed up on the screen. "These are the strongest Digimon humans have discovered so far. Rumors of a higher stage, temporarily dubbed 'Super Ultimate' is spreading around, but since no Digimon have been identified as such directly, nobody can confirm a higher stage than Ultimate." Mimi began to explain, as Taichi walked up and showed his ID to the group.

"And there's the fact if you're not possessing a Blue ID Rank when it comes to owning a Digimon partner, then possessing a Digimon that is Ultimate Level at all is illegal unless acquiring the form occurs by accident. If one is partnered with a Digimon almost able to achieve Ultimate Level, they can take a test and acquire a Blue ID Rank for free; normally you would pay a fee in addition to that." Taichi added in, as Mimi nodded.

"Precisely; all of us in the room have a Red ID Rank; we're legally able to use Perfect Level Digimon without penalty because all of us, for one reason or another, registered for the privilege to use such Digimon should one desire to join the Digimon Police Agency. Every member by default has no lower than a Red ID Rank by nature of their job; Tai here, alongside myself, and from what I'm seeing Matt, Kari, and Joe as well, had Blue ID Ranks so the four of us are legally authorized to allow our Digimon to access Ultimate Level once they're able to achieve it." Mimi finished, as she looked over towards Koushirou.

"Thank you for explaining everything, Mimi. You did very well considering Japanese isn't your native language." Koushirou said as he stood back up to stand beside her. "Now then, all of us are to exchange phone numbers now that the seven of us know each other on a more business level. Just do each other a favor and try not to act too overly professional regarding interaction, alright?" Koushirou informed, as everyone nodded and grabbed their phones to register each other. Jou, after having analyzed Sora's blood, typed his results into Koushiro's laptop as he moved to speak.

"Then as for Koushirou's point with illnesses inflicted upon humans because of Digimon, Sora originally had a simple cold; within the past five years of integration, vaccines used to be very expensive if Digimon ended up infecting a human depending on their illness and making things worse. Within the past five years, prices dropped, but illnesses also became more frequent. Thankfully, with what Sora currently has, it isn't contagious." Jou brought up, as everyone sighed in relief.

"Any more questions before we begin to head back home? I can see this group meeting may have caused some interference with some of our daily lives and-" Koushirou was beginning to ask, but a cough from Sora interrupted him, as Sora moved to face everyone and speak.

"I-If I may, my mom has been concerned about our safety due to GrandisKuwagamon and his associates appearing in the area. My mom would truly appreciate if you all could possibly stay over for the night." Sora brought up, as Yamato nodded.

"I'll be able to stay any time you need me to." Yamato said, as Hikaru and Gatomon snickered a little.

"Of course you'd say that, lover boy." Hikari brought up, as Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Personally I would be glad if both Hikari and I could stay; Hikaru, if you can contact mom about our arrangement here, I'm going to begin to get some sleep since I haven't fucking slept in over 50 hours now." Taichi brought up, as he yawned out a groan due to how heavily exhausted he was. Jou walked over to Taichi to carefully pat his back, as Gomamon did the same to help make Taichi comfortable.

"Yeah, Gomamon and I can stay as well; but Gomamon would probably eat the whole food stock."

"Which I know Taichi is already able to solve due to him having both a voucher and a Blue ID Rank." Koushirou brought up, as Taichi's eyes widened.

"Alright! Fine! I'll force myself awake and bring us all pizza and drinks so we can all stay comfortable. Just PLEASE do me a favor and save some for me when I fall asleep once I'm back!" Taichi said, as he moved with Agumon following him outside and shutting the door behind him. Yamato's phone rang again as he got a text from Takeru again, as Hikari got a text as well.

"Hey, uh, Yamato? Could you excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back." Hikari said in more worried tone, as she dragged Gatomon by her tail as she quickly rushed outside and left the five humans and partners alone.

"… Those two are definitely siblings alright…" Biyomon brought up, as Sora nodded.

"By the way, Yamato, what did Takeru ask you now?" Sora asked, as Yamato looked at his phone to check.

"He says he's got a date to greet soon. Probably another girl he tempted with his huge di- HOLD IT!" Yamato was trying to say to Sora, before he looked at the photograph Takeru had sent him. Two of them to be precise, one of them innocent with Takeru holding the egg he had messaged about earlier, and the other being a more teasing pic of Takeru showing off a girl's pic he was sent…

… And it didn't take much effort to click in Yamato's head to realize the girl in the nude picture was Hikari. Yamato, knowing too well how wrathful an older brother could be regarding a younger sibling, looked at Sora with a bit of concern before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before quickly grabbing Gabumon and heading out the door in a hurry.

Sora was stunned; Jou and Koushirou looked concerned as to why Yamato had to leave all of a sudden as they both looked at Sora. Sora simply gave the two males a glance that they probably were best not knowing what was about to ensue.

Further away from the house in the opposite direction that Taichi had went, Yamato had silently followed Hikaru's trail with Gabumon evolving into Garurumon. Tossing Yamato onto his back, Garurumon jumped onto the buildings the pursuit after Hikaru in hopes of not being noticed as easily.

Hikaru was innocently walking with Gatomon down the street through the path Yamato was silently following through as well. Heading into a park up ahead towards a nearby forest, Hikaru walked in as Yamato watched from a building as he mentally cursed to himself.

"Relax, Yamato; I understand your concerns, but I think it would be best if Takeru learned on his own how to treat a woman with respect." Garurumon spoke, as Yamato groaned.

"It's not that; I'm just concerned for him if Taichi finds out about how my brother bedded his sister if even he even gets that far." Yamato spoke up, as Garurumon sighed.

"Again; just relax. Takeru's not entirely sex driven as he wants you to believe. In fact, did you even bother to read the whole text regarding Hikari?" Garurumon asked, as Yamato sighed and pulled out his phone to check on the message.

In the park, Hikari moved to have a seat on a bench overlooking a nearby lake. Gatomon rested underneath the bench and sighed.

"You sure you should've sent him an image like that?" Gatomon asked, as Hikari sighed.

"It's a test." Hikari said, as she looked over and saw as a blond approached her; about her age, rather slender yet fit, and wearing a fedora, walked over the man as he lightly chuckled a bit nervously as he came closer.

"My apologies if I have trouble hiding it, Hikari, is it? Your text kind of rubbed me the wrong way a little bit…" Takeru said to Hikari as he greeted her, as Hikari nodded.

"My apologies; I should've known better, but I had to get that off of my chest." Hikari said, as she gestured for Takeru to have a seat beside her. As Takeru sat beside her, as he kept his arms and body distant from her to avoid getting into her personal space.

"It's fine; I'm doing my best to not want to judge you that way. I take it you're Yagami Taichi's sister?" Takeru asked Hikari, as Hikari nodded. "I see… so you sent me that to see if I would judge you properly based you based off of your brother's habits, but why send me that if you don't want to be compared to him?" Takeru asked Hikari, as Hikari sighed nervously. As Hikari set a hand on Takeru's leg, she showed through her touch that she was beginning to feel a little more sensitive than usual.

"I… I'm an idiot for sending that… I just sent that to see if you would still try and maintain personal space after what I've seen on your dating profile." Hikari spoke up, as Takeru's gaze became serious.

"I see… you might actually be the one then, in that case…" Takeru said, as Hikari blinked as she looked at him.

"So far, from what I can see, you might be the one as well, but I want to test your loyalty; could we show each other our IDs please?" Hikari asked, as Takeru hesitated, but nodded. Both of them took out their IDs; both of their ages read 18 years old, but that wasn't what they were judging; both Hikari's and Takeru's ID showed a Blue ID Rank. Hikari was suddenly stunned; Hikari couldn't see Takeru's Digimon anywhere in sight.

"Takeru~!" A voice called, as Takeru looked over towards where he arrived from and was greeted by an orange, winged creature flying into his lap and interrupting the conversation. "Am I late for anything?" The Digimon asked innocently, as Takeru sighed nervously.

"I'll have to apologize, Hikari; Patamon's a newborn, so he doesn't quite understand how things are supposed to work just yet. He claims he reincarnated, but I don't see how that could've been possible." Takeru said, as Gatomon appeared from under the bench.

"Probably because I can smell a good deal of power radiating from his DigiCore; that power I'm sensing, it isn't normal for a Digimon his age." Gatomon said, as behind all four of them stomped onto the ground the large, imposing humanoid figure of GrandisKuwagamon.

"Then he must be the one Devimon is getting his panties in a twist over in that case, but I'm not here because of Devimon this time." GrandisKuwagamon spoke, as he stomped forward and watched as Hikaru and Takeru moved off of the bench; Hikaru standing in front of Takeru and Patamon protectively, as she grabbed her digivice.

"Gatomon, this could be risky since we haven't given it a try yet, but are you willing to try and Super Evolve to Perfect?" Hikari asked, as Gatomon looked nervous.

"Hikari, please stop channeling your brother right now; he doesn't look like he wants to fight us specifically." Gatomon said to Hikari, as the emotionless face GrandisKuwagamon had made it hard to analyze what he was thinking.

"Step aside; I'm only interested in the Patamon." GrandisKuwagamon spoke, as Gatomon and Hikaru looked at each other, all the while Takeru, while holding Patamon, stepped out from behind Hikaru and looked at GrandisKuwagamon.

"So, I've heard your boss has been causing a lot of unnecessary trouble as of late; is that true?" Takeru asked, as GrandisKuwagamon chuckled.

"As his strongest servant and his trusted enforcer, that is his business to say and his alone, but if you truly want me to have a word with him to stop, then I expect you to actually try and force me away!" GrandisKuwagamon boasted. Takeru and Patamon, though, simply looked at each other with a nod, as Takeru grabbed his digivice; it was differently shaped than the one Taichi had, which he noticed the same could be said about Hikari's digivice, but he didn't comment just yet.

"Alright, Patamon, do you think you can handle an overcharge?" Takeru asked, as Patamon shook his head.

"Takeru, please… I already told you; I'm a reincarnated Digimon, I don't need one." Patamon spoke, as Patamon glowed an immense light being engulfed into his body, before suddenly exploding in a bright flash as a humanoid figure emerged in his place; taking the form of a bare chested, blue and gold robed angel with six wings present from his back.

"Impressive; I expected no less from a reincarnation." GrandisKuwagamon spoke as he stepped backwards a bit. Hikari scanned Takeru's Digimon with her Digivice, and the scan told her Patamon evolved into a Digimon called "Angemon". Angemon, upon given a visual cue from GrandisKuwagamon, rushed forward at a blinding speed past the insectoid Digimon as his body glowed with an immense aura exploding around himself.

"WHAT?!" GrandisKuwagamon noted, as Angemon flew back into him and dropkicked him in his spine, as GrandisKuwagamon fell over into the lake, as he turned to just barely be able to hold Angemon's punches back in a grapple against his favor. "Devimon is wise to have a reason to fear you, but I do not understand; why did you not vanquish him sooner?!" GrandisKuwagamon asked.

"I'm stuck in the real world for now; my power is useless if I can't get back." Angemon said, as he moved to punch GrandisKuwagamon into the lake down below, intensely flying down in after him and blasting him out from a barrage of energy from his first. Tossing the insectoid into the air with the force of his supercharged staff, he moved to repeatedly punch and kick the larger Digimon in the gut and dropping him against the ground.

GrandisKuwagamon, unable to get an attack in, tried his best to retaliate as he jumped up to engage Angemon in a fist fight against him. Both combatants, exchanging numerous upon numerous of blows as their attacks echoed across the air, ended with GrandisKuwagamon getting shoved into the ground after nearly 30 seconds of trying to retaliate. GrandisKuwagamon, panting in immense pain, growled a bit.

"You're stronger than the legends detail you, archangel; if you wish for me to deal with the Jungle Troopers to stop, so beat it; I cannot speak for Devimon and his numerous forces, though; you're on your own there." GrandisKuwagamon spoke, as he digitized his body into molecules and vanished from view entirely.

"So, are we still able to have an actual date?" Takeru asked Hikari, as Angemon degenerated back into Patamon and landed on his head, causing Hikari to giggle a bit before gasping.

"Well yes, yes we can, but first I need to introduce you to my friends before my brother gets the wrong idea; they'll want to see you for themselves with a Digimon as powerful as yours." Hikari said, taking hold of Takeru's hand and leading him out of the park and back to Sora's house.

Yamato and Garurumon were stunned with what they had both seen from afar, and had quickly rushed back to Sora's and heading in Taichi's direction to help the poor man out with getting proper arrangements figured out.

"So what do we tell Koushirou about any of this?" Garurumon asked, as Yamato sighed.

"Well other than the fact the power difference between evolutionary levels are now utterly bullshit, I have to introduce everyone to my younger brother once he arrives there with Taichi's sister." Yamato said, as he kept a firm hold of Garurumon's back as he rushed along the building tops to find Taichi in a hurry.

Jumping over a larger alley than normal, a girl yelped herself awake and looked around; incredibly startled due to the fact she couldn't see very well where she was, and feeling incredibly cold still, a Digimon beside her moved to wrap its large, orange pelt around her to keep her warm.

"Stay calm; I'll do what I can to get us food for today, okay?" The Digimon spoke up, as the girl looked at the Digimon with some tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright, Meicoomon, just be careful out there today, alright? I had that odd dream again… I have a feeling he's near…" The girl spoke, as she looked over towards the entrance of the ally and stopped her speech. Meicoomon, her Digimon, didn't notice.

"Meiko? What's wrong?" Meicoomon asked, as Meiko pointed forward as she looked somewhat scared. Meicoomon turned around; eyes turning red to prepare to attack if necessary, but what she saw caused her gaze to soften a little.

Taichi was at the entrance of the alley, holding a box of pizza in hand as his gaze look absolutely horrified of what he was seeing before him. Setting the box down before the two as he walked slow and lower to the ground, he moved to back away once he recovered from the shock of spotting the two.

"Um… Er… I don't know who you are… You look familiar; I wish I could truly explain, but, are you alright here…?" Taichi asked, as the girl, named Meiko, shook her head. Taichi, noticing how ragged the girl's clothing looked, couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for her condition, and her Digimon's protective hostility at the same time.

"I-If it makes it any better… would you two like to come with us for a while for a place to stay?" Taichi offered; holding out his hand as Agumon held out his hand in a similar gesture. Meiko looked nervous, but Meicoomon took the first chance she got and rushed towards Agumon and grabbed him in a hug.

"So you're with Yagami's son, right?" Meicoomon asked Agumon, as Agumon nodded.

"Yes… it's a long story, but we can fill you both in once we're back home in a place to rest…" Agumon spoke, as Taichi still waited for Meiko to take his land. Meiko, nervously standing up and cover herself with her hands for whatever her clothing couldn't cover on her, hesitantly but calmly took Taichi's hand after making an initial attempt and missing it the first time; Taichi helped her after seeing she had trouble seeing.

"Come on; let's get you some proper shelter and clothing, alright?" Taichi spoke, as Meiko nervously looked at him.

"A-Alright…"


	6. Chapter 5: The Chosen

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 5:**

* * *

Noon was setting in at Sora's neighborhood. Taichi was walking with Meiko back to Sora's place, all the while Agumon and Meicoomon carried the pizza box with each other's help. Eventually arriving on the scene were Yamato and Garurumon with the two of them carrying additional pizza boxes, some side orders, and beverages for everyone for when they got back.

"Taichi, you're running on next to empty, so I figured I would help and-" Yamato brought up, as he noticed the girl with Taichi, and noticed her condition and attire. "… Oh…" Yamato said, as Taichi remained quiet due to how sleepy he felt at the moment. Literally all Taichi could think about after getting Meiko introduced to everyone was to fall asleep.

"So… Taichi… Who is this?" Yamato finally asked, as Taichi looked over him and sighed; thankful the three were almost back at Sora's.

"She's somebody I found living in an alleyway on the way back. Let's just get back to Sora's before we do formal introductions, though… alright?" Taichi asked, as his tone sounded heavily exhausted. As the trio were walking back, Taichi was late to seeing Takeru and Hikari walking into Sora's house before he, Yamato, and Meiko would arrive. "By the way, why did you decide to follow after me?" Taichi asked.

"Dude, you just said you had been awake for 50 hours before you left to get us food; the boxes would've been heavy for you alone, and even if Agumon evolved you would've been too tired to maintain his evolution to carry everything with. So I decided to come and help out with it once I made sure my younger brother was staying out of trouble." Yamato told Taichi, as Taichi yawned.

"Is he the one named Takeru I've been hearing about from Hikari?" Taichi asked, as Yamato nodded.

"Yes, why?" Yamato asked, all the while he looked over at Meiko with her nervous walking with the group, as Meicoomon looked over at both Taichi and Yamato with concern.

"If you two don't mind, could we please save the talk with personal information for later? Meiko's beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with you whatever the hell you're talking about." Meicoomon brought up, as Taichi and Yamato looked at each other and nodded.

"We're almost there either way, literally about to step into the front door." Taichi said, as he walked up to the front door and knocked on it. "Hey, guys? Could we have some help out here?" Taichi asked, as answering the door was Jou and Gomamon.

"Need help carrying things in? Or just-" Jou was bringing up, before taking notice of Meiko. "… Oh… Oh my… Taichi what happened to her?!" Jou asked, as Taichi yawned a sigh out as he helped with Yamato getting some of the boxes of pizza and side orders off of Garurumon's back.

"I'll explain once we're inside; when everything is all covered, I'm heading to sleep like I should've been a dozen or so hours ago." Taichi said, as Jou nodded as he also helped Taichi and Yamato carry stuff in.

Once they everything was inside, everyone began to quietly eat once everyone had a chance to grab a piece of what they would like from the orders Taichi had placed for everyone. Taichi didn't exactly have much of a chance to think of what everyone would like, but they didn't argue with the mostly plain cheese or the cheese and pepperoni topped pizzas he ordered, or even the side order breadsticks and cheese sticks he got either way. The soda also helped considering at the very least, it wasn't alcoholic in nature.

"Thank you for getting this for us, Taichi." Sora's mother spoke up, as she was serving everyone who was waiting on food to be served still. Taichi, yawning a bit, spoke up to thank her.

"Thanks… But, er, if you don't mind, could I at least help introduce somebody to everyone else while we're trying to calm down?" Taichi asked, as he looked over towards Meiko and Meicoomon; both of them were rather hungrily eating in a hastier fashion than the others were; even Agumon had more table manners than these two showed. Everyone else, though, did at least pay attention towards Taichi's words.

"Guys, friends, companions; this is Mochizuki Meiko and her Adult Level Digimon named Meicoomon. I've known about the two of them since I was 8 years old, and this is the first time I've seen either of them in 13 years." Taichi introduced for Meiko and Meicoomon, as Meicoomon stopped eating enough to help with the introduction a little.

"My apologies for the manners here, but back when Taichi had briefly seen us, I was just a Digimon called 'Meimon' back when he first found us. I would imagine Taichi would've done his best to have helped us back then, but he was too young at the time to do anything more than help us find a foster home." Meicoomon spoke up. Meiko, finishing her current piece of pizza, swallowed nervously and looked at everyone else.

"Taichi tried his best to help us when he could all of those years ago, but, sadly, we had to flee the foster home when I turned 15 years old; they wouldn't accept Meicoomon now that she was an adult when I turned that old." Meiko spoke up, as everyone looked at her with concern, which somewhat freaked her out with how many eyes were gazing at her at once. Taichi, taking notice of this, snapped his fingers to get everyone's eyes off of her and towards him again.

"Koushirou, care to introduce everyone?" Taichi looked at his old friend, as Koushirou nodded.

"Yes, since I don't have much else to do, but first, how old is Meiko if I may ask?" Koushirou brought up.

"21." Meiko said, as Koushirou nodded.

"Right then; Meiko, everyone else here with three exceptions, as well as Sora's mom, are all 21 as well," He began, as he pointed towards people in the room with their Digimon, "Tachikawa Mimi with Palmon, Takenouchi Sora with Biyomon, Ishida Yamato with Gabumon, Yagami Taichi with Agumon, and myself, Izumi Koushirou with Tentomon." Koushirou introduced, as Mimi and Sora greeted Meiko with a simple wave and hello for now, as Koushirou looked over towards Takeru and Hikari.

"The youngest of the group are Takaishi Takeru with Patamon, and Yagami Hikari with Tailmon." Koushirou introduced, as Gatomon looked over and purred as Takeru and Hikari gave their greeting.

"Personally, though, you may call me Gatomon." Gatomon spoke up, as Meicoomon snickered. Koushirou, looking over towards Jou and the hungrily eating Gomamon, introduced him last.

"Over there is Kido Jou and Gomamon; whereas Takeru and Hikari are only 18 years old, Jou over there is 23." Koushirou finished, as Jou nodded.

"I do apologize if any of us are odd in behavior towards you; we're still getting used to the fact all of us are going to be seeing a lot of each other for a long while ahead." Jou said, as Meiko blinked.

"… Why would that be?" Meiko asked, as her digivice glowed with a bright energy all of a sudden; hers began glowing black and red, as the others held out their digivices which began to glow an array of colors as well, such as Taichi's glowing orange and blue, or Jou's glowing grey and indigo or Koushirou's with purple and maroon.

"That; that is why; we're all part of a group, according to the nature of this specific Digivices we have, known as the Chosen." Takeru brought up, as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"And what do the Chosen do?" Taichi asked with concern even though he was half asleep.

Meanwhile, though, a similar conversation was being had beyond reality itself; at the very border between the world of Digimon, and the real world of humanity.

"So, he's stronger than any of us could imagine, you say?" A voice spoke up in an area of nothing more than circuits and virtual wires scattered across a dark, blue void with various spheres of sorts; each of them labeled with an unknown language's terminology for specific types of locations and even whole worlds.

"It is true, Devimon; the Chosen are far stronger in this timeline than you could imagine them to be." GrandisKuwagamon spoke up; his wounds only just beginning to heal from his fight with Angemon, as his exhausted, heaving breathing indicated to Devimon that Angemon's beat down did more to him than what would've otherwise been obvious.

"… You got reckless, that's why you lost." Devimon spoke up, unfolding its wings to reveal a black, humanoid entity with long horns on the side of his head, numerous belts across his arms and legs, and an oddly tall frame for what was, on the surface, a mere Adult Level Digimon, as the numerous probing bots surrounding the two indicated his level to be. The bots scanned and repetitively spoke the names of anything they had scanned, bringing annoyance to GrandisKuwagamon as he lashed out with his armored arm claws and smashed one of them into the "ground".

"You know nothing of the true strength of an Ultimate Level, Devimon. I'm only coming back to you to inform you that if you mess with these "Chosen" as you call them, that you're going to die in a direct fight." GrandisKuwagamon spoke up, "After all, it is within my duties as a mercenary to ensure the safety of my clients; but who am I if I can't even reassure you knowing the beating Angemon alone gave me?!" He finished, all the while Devimon smirked a bit.

"Then, as corny as this sounds… how's about a deal?" Devimon inquired, as he brought up a contract before GrandisKuwagamon's face, prompting the Ultimate Level insectoid to read it through.

"'Give me the Evolution Disk'… And what if I refuse?" GrandisKuwagamon spoke, all the while his wary, suspecting tone shifted to a concerned one; chuckling pierce the seemingly private room, in the form of two separate, distinctly female and male voices, speaking in unison with each other as appearing in the room, taking GrandisKuwagamon by surprise as Devimon merely raised an eye.

"Chaosmon? How are you even alive in this zone?" Devimon asked, as he observed the humanoid being with a lion and dragon head for a right and left arm respectively. As the bots passed by, they scanned Chaosmon and repeatedly began screaming "ERROR" until they locked up and exploded upon so much as being near the aberration.

"Blame Flare and Tempest; they're both only allowing me to live because they feel it a sin to so much as speak to you, the cowards of a composite Royal Knight they both are. As much as I never understood their dynamic, I will say this; why is an Adult Level so heavily concerned about humans all of a sudden?" Chaosmon asked Devimon, to which Devimon was silent as was GrandisKuwagamon.

"Admit it, Devimon; you may be unofficially in charge of File Island due to being allied with Mugendramon, but your status as a threat comes solely from the fact you suck up to the machine to where he'll bail you out if absolutely necessary. You're hopeless without him." Chaosmon spoke, as Devimon leered towards Chaosmon. After a few seconds of silence, Devimon burst out into a slow, turning rapid laughter towards the immensely strong Digimon.

"You think that because Mugendramon alone is the only reason anyone fears me? I'd prefer you think again!" Devimon said as he lashed his long arms onto Chaosmon's shoulders, as his claws pierced through the separate cores on him as both of them short circuited with an electrical, red energy as Chaosmon's green eye turned into a soulless red gaze.

GrandisKuwagamon, slowly turning to begin to flee, was caught off guard when Chaosmon suddenly moved to hack off GrandisKuwagamon's legs with the large, bladed sword emerging from the lion headed right arm of Chaosmon, as GrandisKuwagamon was promptly vaporized by a blast of energy from the dragon headed left arm. As Chaosmon moved to deliver a finishing blow to his digicore, Devimon had stabbed in the way as Chaosmon's bladed arm had cut through him; despite that, however, it did not appear to harm Devimon in the slightest.

"Save your strength for now, Chaosmon; I'll deal with his remains myself." Devimon spoke, as he grabbed hold of GrandisKuwagamon's digicore and flew off with into one of the various worlds in the above "sky" like area of this zone. As Chaosmon growled, he could hear somebody cough which caused his red, soulless eye to turn back to its normal form; leaving Chaosmon coughing and hacking as he fell onto his knees.

Behind him stood a bipedal, Garurumon-like Digimon; heavily robotic, and carrying a multitude of guns and possessing a metallic, gold mane also made of metal. As it lowered its weapons and walked over towards Chaosmon's exhausted form, the Digimon lifted up the composition Digimon as Chaosmon gasped for air.

"He's hiding power, isn't he, Tempest?" Chaosmon asked, as the Garurumon-like Digimon, named Tempest, nodded.

"Same reason why he's so concerned over the Chosen as he is." Tempest spoke, as he helped Chaosmon onto his feet so he could stand properly. "He's paranoid of what his master would do if anybody else were to learn that he too is a reincarnation of a Legendary Digimon. Mugendramon may already be among those same Digimon in terms of power, but he would not approve of another like him on his side so easily." Tempest detailed, as Chaosmon looked away.

"… Where is Flare?" Chaosmon asked, as Tempest shrugged.

"She's probably busy… training. Why do you ask?" Tempest answered, and proceeded to ask due to how concerned Chaosmon sounded.

"You're lying; she's just as concerned regarding the 8 Chosen humans much like Devimon is, isn't she?" Chaosmon asked, as he moved to float up and approach a sphere which would lead him into the real world if he approached it enough. Tempest, meanwhile, raised his weaponry as a precaution.

"I recommend you sit your ass back down if you want the context as to who these humans are before you even remotely go there; if you die out there, you die forever." Tempest warned Chaosmon, as Chaosmon looked away from him and sighed as he floated back down to the glass-like floor to face Tempest.

"… Explain, runt." Chaosmon uttered, as Tempest's shorter height was made clearer here than anywhere else. Tempest, simply ignoring that remark, at least proceeded to explain either way.

"Very well, but let me just keep things simple and to the point since you'll need to leave soon or else the bots will quickly terminate you upon full detection." Tempest warned, before clearing his throat as he began to explain, "Many eons ago, the Legendary Digimon Huanglongmon carried 12 DigiCores on its back… however, other legends state that it instead used to carry 13 DigiCores; each of these DigiCores became half of the soul of a human throughout the generations, including the missing 13th. Much like the Royal Knight Alphamon, the 13th DigiCore represents the actual DigiCore of Huanglongmon itself and is considered a lost legend." Tempest said, as he commanded some bots to showcase data on five differing Digimon of different shapes.

"Huanglongmon was the ancestor of four others much like itself, each ruling over a different part of the worlds." Tempest said, pointing to an image of a quadrupedal, sauropod-like golden dragon. "Xuanwumon, ruled over the north," Tempest pointed to an image of a twin headed tortoise with a tree on its back, as the other images showed a four winged phoenix, an astral blue dragon, and a white and violet striped tiger. "Zhuqiaomon ruled the South; Qinglongmon ruled the East; and Baihumon ruled the West." Tempest spoke, as the images all pulled together the 12 DigiCores together and the hidden 13th DigiCore.

As the screens loaded, images of the 13 humans their souls shared with these Legendary Digimon appeared; the ones currently alive, to which Devimon were worried about, showed Taichi, Hikari, Mimi, Koushirou, Yamato, Jou, Sora, Takeru, and Meiko; four others were shown, but the bots could not identify them as none of them had Digimon associated with them yet, whereas the other 9 had Digimon associated with them to allow them to be found.

"The Chosen, as I've started, share half of their bodies with one of the DigiCores of the Holy Beasts; the one who shares the 13th DigiCore of the Holy Beasts, however, is one barely known to Digimon historians but is highly believe to be cursed due to past incidents involving these particular humans. In other words, Devimon does not fear the normal 12 of the group because of the fact he knows little of them of their abilities… but rather…" Tempest said, as he singled out the image of Meiko, to which the bot showcased no data on her outside of her partner Digimon Meicoomon.

"Devimon fears Meiko because he knows next to nothing of her; only vague information exists of the 13th, and every entity known to Digimon knows full well that for those whom we lack much knowledge on are considered the most dangerous in full potential, whether they realize it or not." Tempest finished, as Chaosmon nodded.

"So what do you have in mind?" Chaosmon asked, as Tempest still pointed his numerous guns towards him.

"Leave for the Real World and hide; wait things out and observe how Devimon chooses to approach this matter on his own." Tempest ordered, as Chaosmon nodded.

"As you command, Ambassador Tempest…" Chaosmon spoke, as he floated up to the sphere connecting to the real world. As his body vaporized into molecules, he was drawn into the real world as his body's remnants became drawn into the sphere. Tempest, meanwhile, watched as he heard loud footsteps approaching him in the form of a very humanoid, Greymon-like Digimon with a metallic helmet, clawed arm weapons, and an armored torso and legs.

"Did you wrap up with business?" A masculine, yet distinctly female voice asked Tempest from the Digimon.

"Yes, Flare; let's head back to the others." Tempest said, as he jumped up and flew off into the air. Flare, looking over towards the various spheres curiously, jumped into the air and flew off after Tempest without much of a second thought.

* * *

 **AN: If you're curious as to what Meimon, the Child Level Form of Meicoomon I mentioned here, looks like, then have a look over at my DeviantArt gallery and you'll find a picture of her in that form. Don't pay too much mind to the Digital Hazard on the design, though; it's mostly an in-joke between myself and my friends about how almost every source of conflict in _tri._ is because of Meicoomon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Hidden Fury

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 6:**

* * *

It was late in the evening; everyone was finishing up with dinner, and some of the crew decided to head to the park during the passing hours. Sora was beginning to feel healthier after Jou's specialized vaccine for her, which Yamato was certain to afford despite Sora's insistence he didn't need to.

"You would've died had you not been getting enough of the vaccine like you are from now on." Yamato said, as he titled himself backwards a bit as he could feel the rushing wind of Birdramon flying past him. In the park, Yamato could see a raven haired man, about a year younger, waiting on somebody. Elsewhere in the park, Ikkakumon was using himself as a living weight for Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon, though, was struggling with Ikkakumon alone whereas Togemon right next to him was using just one hand for two separate Digimon.

As Birdramon flew back over towards Yamato and Sora again, Yamato sighed as he noticed how Garurumon also seemed to be waiting for something. "Still, Yamato, you paid for too much for the vaccination. Jou, can you please tell him that he paid too much?" Sora asked as Jou nervously chuckled.

"Well, to be honest, I can find a workaround for the payment to give a good half of it back to Yamato. I'd just need Yamato to come with me to the DigiOffice for a meeting with my boss and-" Jou was beginning to bring up, before noticing the man under the shade of a tree standing and waiting in isolation. "Is that him right over there?" Jou asked, as Yamato glanced over towards the man again.

"Nah, probably his younger brother. Ichijouji, correct?" Yamato brought up, to which Jou nodded to confirm. Yamato, looking back over towards where Mimi and Koushirou were, he noticed both of them sitting beside the lake by themselves while their Digimon trained. _'I do hope he knows who he's getting himself into there… Poor guy won't last a week unless he's got stamina to last.'_ Yamato thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts, however, when he suddenly heard Takeru grunt as somebody had him down; Garurumon turned around just as soon as Yamato did to look at who it was all the while Sora moved to grab the guy off of Takeru.

"Y-You think this is funny?!" The man yelled, as he looked to be the same man from before, all the while Takeru shoved him off all the while Sora restrained the guy's arms.

"Who do you think you are anyways? What did I ever do to you?!" Takeru shouted, as the man whipped out his phone and showed Takeru the recording he had found online about an hour earlier.

In the video was GrandisKuwagamon in the park from earlier, and also in the video, Patamon as Angemon was facing off against GrandisKuwagamon with his overwhelming strength as a mere Adult Level in comparison to GrandisKuwagamon's. However, what Takeru noticed right away was the video showed a different outcome as his eyes widened; GrandisKuwagamon, instead of simply fleeing the scene, was shown vaporized by a powerful energy attack emitted from Angemon's fist.

"T-That's not what happened…!" Takeru tried to say, but couldn't open his mouth to actually say it, but his frustration tried to say it for him only to find himself lifted by the neck by the angered man before him.

"You and your Digimon killed my best friend!" The man said as he threw Takeru down onto the ground as he had landed a punch against his face to ensure he was dazed if he even made the attempt to get up. Hikari, walking up to the man in a hurry, moved to tackle him to the ground after seeing his violent outburst towards Takeru.

As she had the man pinned to the ground, her expression looked relatively angered beyond what she was normally like; her expression made her look like a younger, female parallel to her brother with how angered she was now. As Takeru rubbed his cheek as he moved to stand, he was surprised to see Hikari having the mysterious man down on the ground so quickly.

"Stop it; this isn't any of our own fault." Hikari told off the man, as she moved to stand as she helped him up to his feet, as the black haired man looked at Hikari as if questioning whether or not she was serious about what she had said.

"Ken? Are you here?" A woman's voice called out, as the man snapped out of his enraged gaze as he slowly turned towards the other voice he had heard towards the forest. Looking back towards Takeru with a glare, he didn't say anything else as he moved to leave. Hikari, walking over towards Takeru to check on the bruise on his face, looked over towards Gatomon and Patamon on the sidelines as both Digimon were ready to have intervened if anything bad were to have happened.

"Are you alright, Takeru?" Hikari asked, as Takeru looked at her with a concerned look, as he looked rather shaken by what he had seen on the video that Ken had showed him. He clearly remember from what he had seen that GrandisKuwagamon had fled the scene, but nevertheless, he looked over towards Patamon with a look of worry.

"I-I'm fine…" Takeru said, his voice sounding oddly pained as he tried to back away from Hikari. Hikari, noticing this, also took notice that Takeru was moving in a specific way as if trying to hide something, which caused her to blush as a result.

"Takeru…?" Hikari asked, as Takeru looked ready to panic a little bit as it was clear to him that he know knew she had noticed something he didn't want her to see. Takeru, moving towards Hikari, whispered something in her ear to try and explain the best he could to meet her somewhere private. Pointing over towards an old, worn out building in the park, Takeru began to walk that way as did Hikari.

"Well he's been aroused it seems." Gatomon spoke up towards Patamon, as Patamon's eyes looked nervous.

"She shouldn't follow him." Patamon said, as Gatomon blinked.

"Why not? He's innocent so far." Gatomon said, as Patamon shook his head.

"It's not that he's not innocent, but it's something else that all of you guys share with each other that affects him in particular in a specific way!" Patamon said as he flew overhead to follow Takeru and Hikari quietly, as Gatomon looked over towards the others to see if any of the others were watching; with Taichi at Sora's house holding the fort, and Yamato busy talking with Jou and Sora, Gatomon quickly rushed after Patamon in a hurry.

'Do you urge for her yet, Takeru?'

Takeru, upon hearing that voice in his head, grasped at his chest in immense pain as he was quickly losing his breath. Hikari, taking notice of this, moved to rub Takeru's back to try and get him to calm down. Takeru, though, took Hikari by surprise by pinning her against a tree as his face looked horrified at both what he was doing and what he was beginning to feel.

"… Stop me, please…" Takeru begged as he panted as Hikaru looked at Takeru in confusion, before looking into his eyes to notice a familiar gaze within them; not of Takeru's own, but instead…

"Leave him alone!" Hikari said as she slapped Takeru twice to try and snap him out of his unexpected moment. Takeru's eyes, beginning to return to those of his normal self, looked over at Hikari in fright as he moved to force himself away from her and sit on the ground. Hikari, meanwhile, moved over towards Takeru to comfort him.

"What is your story, anyways?" Hikari asked, as another man, looking rather tall with brown hair and a slender build, showed up to the scene after having taken notice of Takeru's freak out.

"He was possessed by Baihumon; I can't offer much as to what exactly he was trying to make him do, but I'm just speaking from experience." The man said as he walked over towards the two, as Hikari looked over towards the man and freaked a bit quietly.

' _Iori? I thought he had long since moved!'_ Hikari thought to herself, but she didn't say anything as not only did Iori leave just as quickly as he showed up, but Hikari could practically tell exactly why he decided to leave; Iori had the smell of sex all over him and it was very, very prominent, to the point the mere thought of it was making Hikari lose her mind a little bit.

Hikari, looking over towards the panicking Takeru, moved to calm him down in a way she was mentally saying she shouldn't; kissing him full on the lips, Takeru returned the kiss eagerly as he moved to lay back a little bit. As the two began to make out without saying much else, Takeru and Hikari could really begin to feel the heat within themselves rising, as what followed next could've easily made them a popular subject among their classmates.

Gatomon and Patamon, showing up to the scene without being noticed, watched as things went on for about an hour, as both Takeru and Hikari were both exchanging roles with each other as to who was in control of the situation and who was submissive to the other. Back towards everyone else, Togemon was still lifting two differing Digimon as weights, but now Kabuterimon had stepped up his game by not only lifting, but also walking with a total of four Adult Level Digimon in his arms, in the form of Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, and Greymon.

"Say, Greymon? How'd you get here with Taichi still fast asleep?" Ikkakumon questioned, as Greymon shrugged.

"Taichi may be asleep, but I don't exactly need him at my age to get me to evolve into this form you see here anymore." Greymon said, as Birdramon sighed.

"Still, do you think somebody should check on him and Meiko?" Birdramon asked.

"I'll go with Yamato once he's ready to leave. Even then I'm more concerned for Meiko if anything; wasn't she homeless according to Taichi?" Garurumon asked, as Greymon nodded.

"Yeah, that's what Taichi and I knew of her and Meicoomon beforehand anyways." Greymon said, as he looked around to see an Airdramon flying through the sky towards Sora's house. "… On second thought, Garurumon, you stay with everyone else and I'll run on back to check on the three." Greymon said as he jumped off of Kabuterimon's one hand, causing Kabuterimon to lose his balance due to the shift in weight on his arms and fall over; knocking over Togemon down with him in a pile of Adult Level Digimon.

"Mind I ask why you bothered trying to show off?"

"You started it!"

Back towards Sora's house, Airdramon landed on the ground as a tall, relatively handsome human stepped off of its back, as he walked up to the household and knocked on the door.

"Hey! Yamato! You're late to practice today!" The man said as he banged on the door to get somebody's attention. Opening the door was a very, very tired Taichi as he looked towards the man with a bit of a glare.

"What's the commotion about?" Meiko asked sheepishly from behind Taichi, as Taichi looked back at her.

"Get back inside…"

"Well? A pretty girl we have here, don't we?" The man said as he reached a hand out towards her, but Taichi grabbed his arm to stop him from getting close to Meiko.

"… Back off." Taichi told the man as he wasn't going to be dealing with this man any longer. The man, though, simply chuckled a little bit.

"Then why don't you have your Digimon make me leave? You look like the perfect guy if you catch my drift." The man said, as he looked over towards his Airdramon with a digivice in hand as it glowed with an immense energy.

"Airdramon, Evolution…!" Airdramon said as it began to glow with an intense amount of energy, before reshaping itself into a larger, winged Dragon-like Digimon with mechanical arms that functioned as both claws and missile pods, with a metallic helmet. "Megadramon!" Megadramon spoke up as it looked down towards Taichi with a growl. Taichi, though, watched as Greymon was approaching the scene in a hurry, as Taichi moved to punch the man down onto the ground as he walked straight towards Megadramon.

"Greymon! It's time we try this again!" Taichi said as he pulled out his digivice, as it began to glow with an immense power, as Greymon, before beginning to glow immensely, exhaled a blast of fire towards Megadramon to cloud its vision.

"Greymon, Evolution…!" Greymon called, s his eyes turned an infernal red as his whole body was consumed by a massive fire, as emerging from the fire appeared a Perfect Level even larger than Megadramon, as Megadramon looked towards the newly evolved form of Greymon in fright. "SkullGreymon!" SkullGreymon roared with his deep, demonic voice compared to his much more heroic voice as Greymon.

Taichi, moving to shelter Meiko from an incoming swipe from SkullGreymon's hand, watched as the man stood up as he chuckled a bit as to the ensuing fight. SkullGreymon, grabbing hold of Megadramon with his large hand as he threw the Perfect Level onto the street, moved to stomp the Digimon into the ground as Megadramon fired an immense, explosive burst of missiles towards SkullGreymon.

As the dust cleared, Megadramon was picked up again as SkullGreymon tossed him into the air. As the large, mutilated, fish-like missile on SkullGreymon's back fired outwards up towards Megadramon, the projectile exploded upon impact as SkullGreymon caught hold of Megadramon as it was falling to the ground, as SkullGreymon spiked it into the ground headfirst. The mysterious man, though, clapped as he walked over towards Megadramon without concern for SkullGreymon.

"Nice job, Taichi; I've heard about your accomplishments, but I never imagined mastering a Dark Evolution was one of them." The man said, as he heard Garurumon enter the scene as Yamato jumped off of his back and looked towards the man.

"Chris, why are you here?" Yamato asked, as the man, named Chris, looked over towards Yamato with a chuckle.

"You're late for practice."

"It's Sunday you moron." Yamato retorted, as Chris blinked, as he looked over towards Megadramon with his air of smug confidence shattered.

"… It is?" Chris asked.

"It is boss; everyone else was trying to tell you already by now." Megadramon spoke, as it degenerated into Airdramon. SkullGreymon, due to how much power was used in this form, immediately degenerated into Agumon with a heavy fatigue on himself, as Meiko walked over towards Agumon to pick him up and take him back inside.

"Oh, my apologies… But I'll be back for when you're late for real, Yamato." Chris said as he jumped onto Airdramon's back as he had the Digimon fly him off out of the area. Yamato and Garurumon, meanwhile, looked over towards Meiko and Taichi.

"Are you two alright?" Yamato asked, as Meiko nodded, as Taichi tiredly nodded as well.

"Good; everyone else will be back soon, I just decided to show up and check on you." Yamato said as he moved to walk inside along with the other two, as Garurumon degenerated into Gabumon as Meicoomon rushed over towards him to check on him.

"I take it you were hungry?" Meicoomon asked, as Gabumon nervously chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeeeah… That's my actual reason for wanting to come back so soon." Gabumon said as he walked back inside with Meicoomon.

Later that evening, the sun was beginning to set as Taichi was fast asleep again. In his sleep, though, he wished he had control over what he was able to see.

 _Before him he could see a girl running from something; Taichi had seen this dream many times before, but now he could tell the girl was Meiko after all of this time. As Meiko was running, Taichi tried to figure out exactly as to what he was seeing as to why Meiko was running in fear. He noticed quickly, though, that Meicoomon was nowhere to be found._

" _Nowhere to run…" A deep, graveling voice could be heard, which Taichi had not heard before in any other dreams like this with Meiko; looking around herself as she realized she was corned, Meiko turned around and gasped as Taichi could see a man wearing a purple robe with a very long right sleeve which hid a robotic arm with lengthy, sharp claws for fingers._

 _The man, approaching Meiko as his sharp hand moved to force her head up to look at him, showed off an uncanny face with a constant, cartoonish expression with sharp teeth and pitch black eyes with very small, red pupils within them. As his eyes moved to narrow a bit, Taichi could've sworn they moved very machine-like in motion. As the man began chuckling, Taichi could hear Meiko begin to scream as he raised his left hand towards her._

" _Nowhere to hide…"_

* * *

 **AN: There's going to be a delay with the AO3 version of this chapter I'm afraid; need to consult a friend on something for the AO3 version of this chapter due to... rather obvious reasons...**


	8. Chapter 7: Rabbit Feet

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 7:**

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" The loud, thunderous voice of a gigantic sized, mechanical Digimon yelled within a deep, mechanical cavern in the digital world, all the while Megadramon cowered before the large, imposing theropod Digimon before it.

"I'm sorry, Lord Mugendramon, but Devimon hadn't had the chance to fully experiment on GrandisKuwagamon's DigiCore! He had too many issues with the X-Antibody within it so he just tossed it aside as a failure!" Megadramon spoke, as Chris chuckled, all the while Devimon himself showed up in the area upon hearing this, alongside a small, childish version of himself beside him.

"Did I, Megadramon? Did I really? Mugendramon, if I may, I'd like to introduce Chris' actual partner Digimon to us all; Impmon." Devimon spoke up, as Impmon walked over towards Chris with a constant arms folded expression towards Chris, before looking away from Megadramon.

"Humph!" Impmon spoke up, as Megadramon looked over towards Impmon and Chris with widening eyes.

"Chris, what is the meaning of this?!" Megadramon asked, as the massive Digimon, known as Mugendramon, laughed as he stepped forward with his right arm pointed towards Megadramon; a much larger, more refined version of Megadramon's own arm.

"You're being replaced." Chris spoke simply, as Megadramon didn't have much it could say before the sudden screaming it had let loose upon Mugendramon crushing him under his arm could be felt disintegrating Megadramon into data.

"Tell me, Devimon; did the plan turn out well with corrupting GrandisKuwagamon's DigiCore? Do the humans still not know of our plans?" Mugendramon asked, as Devimon nodded.

"As a DigiEgg right now, GrandisKuwagamon is back in the real world awaiting to be found by Ken. All is falling into place it seems." Devimon said, before he turned to notice the silent entry of a Digimon covered in bright, glowing gold armor and have a blue and white body underneath of it. The Digimon rushed in at speeds akin to a blur of shining light.

"Magnum Punch!" The Digimon shouted as he rapidly moved between Chris, Impmon, Devimon, and even Mugendramon as he landed a powerful strike against all four of them with his fists that blinded all four of them with the intense light given off by each punch.

"Ankylomon! Begin cracking for the code while the four are down!" The golden clad Digimon gave the order to a quadrupedal, yellow dinosaur covered in armored spikes and a mace-like tail.

"On it, boss!" Ankylomon said as he smashed open a vault containing access to vital security codes, and looking through each of them and finding one labeled "Jungle Troopers" on it and taking it. "Got what we're looking for, Magnamon! Shurimon, mind giving us a ha-"

Within seconds, the whole area was shrouded in smoke, as Devimon, Impmon, and Chris could be heard coughing from the intensity of it. As Mugendramon came to his senses first, his internal senses locked onto the fleeing Magnamon and co., which responded him with charging up an intense amount of energy with the massive cannons on his back.

"Infinity Cannon!" Mugendramon shouted, as he unleashed twin, massive beams of energy from his twin cannons, but by the time he could even remotely hit anything, the three intruders were long since gone and out of sight.

"Devimon! I've had enough of this for one day, AFTER THEM!" Mugendramon shouted, as Devimon cringed as he could feel the intense rage emanating from Mugendramon with his optics glowing a fierce, intimidating red, as Devimon vacated the area immediately as Chris was about to do the same.

"Not you; you stay." Mugendramon said, as Chris looked back at Mugendramon and noticed how Impmon didn't even budge. "We've got some training we need to attend to for the boy…"

Diving back into the expanse of Network, Magnamon, Ankylomon, and Shurimon degenerated into three differing Child Level forms; a blue saurian, a mostly yellow armadillo, and a red colored hawk as they were greeted by Iori, a girl with violet hair, and a man visibly shaken in the background having ruffled, reddish hair as the blue Digimon walked over towards the man with an excited glee.

"Daisuke, calm down, please? Everything went fine because of the Evolution Disk after all!" The Digimon spoke up, only to be grabbed in a tight hug by the nervous as hell man.

"V-mon don't you do scare me and the others by running off like that again!" Daisuke mentioned, as the hawk Digimon looked over towards the girl as the young woman sighed.

"Just give him some time; he's just been worried about Ken as of late." The woman spoke to her Digimon, as her Digimon nodded.

"Miyako don't you feel it wise that we should get back to the real world now?"

"Yeah; Armadimon and Hawkmon won't be able to fight so long as V-mon can't as well." Iori spoke up, as Miyako looked towards Iori and nodded.

"And PLEASE do us both a favor and take a shower when we're back at the apartment!" Miyako said towards Iori, as Iori blinked as he wondered what Miyako was referring to… until he recalled his earlier encounter with Takeru and Hikari, and suddenly he remembered what he himself was doing further away which caused him to blush timidly towards Miyako and Daisuke.

"Yeah, regardless, did you get the D-Word?" Daisuke asked, as Iori nearly butted in looking rather offended, only for Armadimon to hand Daisuke the code file.

"Here it is." Armadimon said, as Daisuke looked at it and nodded.

"Good; we'll call up Ken and then sort everything out between him and that one guy." Daisuke spoke up, as Miyako and Iori nodded.

"Good idea, he's still kind of pissed about what Devimon is doing behind his back." Miyako said, as Iori groaned.

"If it wasn't for the fact Daisuke told him about that instead of one of us than we wouldn't have him blindly taking the accusation out towards somebody else…" Iori said, as Daisuke laughed a bit nervously.

"Look, I may be stupid compared to you guys, but can we at least report back to our boss and enjoy some rest tonight?" Daisuke asked, as Miyako and Iori nodded.

"Gotcha." They both said, as V-mon, Armadimon, and Hawkmon also nodded in response. However, the trio were interrupted when they heard a girl's shriek nearby, as Daisuke quickly turned towards an a darkened void within Network that led to somewhere he didn't quite recognize. Grabbing his digivice, which appeared to be the exact same model as the one Takeru and Hikari had, he took off towards the dark void with V-mon quickly running behind.

"V-mon, Evolution!" V-mon said as he began to glow with an intense surge of energy, all the while his body morphed into a much larger, grown up version of himself as parts of his body, head, arms, and feet became covered in a fiery armor that materialized around himself, as his claws grew incredibly long and sharp with his head gaining a singular horn at the top. "Fladramon!" Fladramon called as he rushed into the dark vortex with Daisuke to investigate what exactly was going on.

Miyako and Iori, meanwhile, looked at both of their Digimon and nodded with each other and were quick to rush after Daisuke and Fladramon.

"Hawkmon, Evolution!" Hawkmon called, as he glowed with an immense light as his body morphed into that of a much larger, fully flight capable eagle-like Digimon with twin horns on his head. "Aquilamon!"

"Armadimon, Evolution!" Armadimon called, as he glowed with a bright flash that caused his whole body to reconstruct itself into a heavily armored, spike covered body with powerful legs and a mace-like tail. "Ankylomon!"

As the duo rushed into the vortex in search of Daisuke and Fladramon, Ankylomon was quick to notice something was off with the area.

"Smells like…" Ankylomon was beginning to say, as Iori's eyes widened before his expression turned into that of anger, all the while he moved to crack his knuckles together.

The surrounding dark area appeared to be a corrupted version of Network; while several demonic Digimon appeared here, they looked otherworldly in appearance to the point it didn't seem like they were even Digimon at all but rather servants for something much bigger in charge here. Iori, looking all over the walls, could see insignia's in the shape of a cartoonish, white colored rabbit's head with a devilish grin on its face with piercing red eyes.

"… Oshiro Roy is in these parts somewhere…" Iori warned Miyako, as Miyako looked over towards Iori with concern as she stayed close to both him, Ankylomon, and Aquilamon, all the while the duo walked through the area in search of where Daisuke had went.

The sound of another woman's scream could be heard breaking the silence, all the while the tearing off of fabric and the sounds of a very, very brutal mauling could be heard; the sickening sounds of bones getting snapped apart, flesh and muscle getting torn apart from each other, and the various organic pieces being liquefied and absorbed into something that was nearby could be heard; the sounds were sickening to Miyako, but it only made Iori even more angered.

"Daisuke, where the hell are you…?" Iori asked to himself, as he could hear the screams of innocent lives running through the void wondering what the hell was happening; the demonic looking "Digimon" did nothing but walk around the area undisturbed, as if they couldn't notice what was going on at all. As Ankylomon and Aquilamon made their way through the area with their human partners, Daisuke could be heard grunting as the sound of a punch cracking through the air like a foreboding thunder could be heard.

"Is that all you got, you sick fuck?!" Daisuke asked the man before him, as was confronting a mysterious male before him with a devilish look on his face; the man was quick to pull out some form of revolver on his belt as he was quick to fire shots towards Daisuke as he chuckled like a madman, with Fladramon moving to block and incinerate the bullets before they could even remotely get close to Daisuke. Using the same, superior speed to send a flurry of punches towards the male, the man was eventually pinned to the wall all the while the man could be seen still chuckling as blood was beginning to leak from his, seemingly painted on, mouth. His face, in a permanently crazed expression, slowly looked over towards Daisuke and Fladramon while still laughing like a maniac.

"You don't understand, do you? You were chosen by the false gods of both of our worlds; they don't even need you; nobody does." The man spoke as, as Fladramon kicked the man in the stomach as he jumped back and stood by Daisuke defensively. Daisuke looked over towards the man as he took out cuffs to move to shackle the man's hands together.

"Now then, Oshiro Roy, looks like you've finally been caught at last." Daisuke said, all the while Roy was still laughing mad as if he had not even noticed what Daisuke had said, much to the latter's confusion. "What's so funny anyways?"

"Oh, oh nothing… just the fact that if Flare were even remotely intelligent she'd tell you to flee for your lives while you still could and leave me behind." Roy spoke up, as Fladramon nearly cringed with he thought he had heard something, but only turned around to see Ankylomon and Aquilamon arriving with Iori and Miyako respectively.

"Oh, hey guys, you made it!" Fladramon said with excitement, all the while Ankylomon hushed him as Aquilamon kept a careful look around with a sharp, wall piercing gaze as he had tried to locate something in the area… something making a lot of noise.

Something was approaching the area the four were in; dragging a body alongside it as it was moving along, as the sound of some liquid dripping could be heard every once in a while. Sound nearly drowned itself out and focused entirely on this ominous newcomer, as Aquilamon, Ankylomon, and Fladramon kept a sharp eye and ear out towards anything that was approaching the group from all directions they could see. Daisuke, meanwhile, looked back over towards Roy…

… To see a large, giant hand moving to grab Roy through the wall and lifting him back up onto his feet and have him disappear through the wall. As Daisuke backed away a bit, the freakish appearance of a humanoid just only a tad bit shorter than Roy could be seen emerging through the wall. Carrying alongside it someone's, partially liquefied, corpse, the beast in white had striking red eyes, a rabbit-like head in the shape of a mask, a permanent, reddish tinted, toothy grin, and an asymmetrical body with a large, cannon-like right arm compared to the skinnier, three digit tipped left arm which appeared to have a mouth on the palm of it.

Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori watched in horror as the monstrosity resumed "eating" from the corpse right in front of them; the corpse turned out to be alive still as the vaguely female voice could be heard screaming out for help from the three before her, but her entire body, clothing and all, was melted down and liquefied as it was sucked in through the rabbit-like entity's left hand in a grotesque fashion, all the while the rabbit maintained a complete static, unhinged expression towards the three before it.

With the corpse consumed, the rabbit-like entity lunged at the three and delivered a powerful kick to Aquilamon, only for Aquilamon to quickly retaliate with a fiery blast of rings from his mouth to stun the entity in place, just in time for Ankylomon to smash the beast into the ground with his tail club, and just as Fladramon jumped up into the air as his body shrouded itself in flames.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon shouted as he dive bombed towards the white rabbit, as the entity was caught in the middle of the attack as it was sent stumbling backwards in a semi-dazed state, all the while the entity could be heard letting out a hellish, human-like groan of agony as the creature began to violently convulse as its eyes glowed an intense, infernal red.

A heartbeat could be heard as the entity twisted in shape; the main body gained more muscularity to it, the right arm stretched outwards with the claws becoming a tiny bit more defined, and the left arm stretched out even further with the digits looking more like they ended with teeth instead of claws. In addition, the cape-like structure on its back transformed and split apart into near wing-like structures as the entity's head remained mostly unchanged all the while the creature's legs stretched out as once it was done transforming, it slouched and held both of its arms down as its long ears drooped downward for a brief moment.

Fladramon, Ankylomon, and Aquilamon looked ready to attack when ready, but they were too busy being disgusted with how the creature had transformed into its bigger form to have tried to attack during the transformation proper. As the creature could be heard breathing with a sickly, growling voice, Ankylomon made the first move by preparing to charge at it head on, as the entity suddenly lifted its head up to face them in a near instant before launching itself into the air, all the while its right arm revealed the cannon inside of it as it fired numerous barrages of missiles towards the trio, all the while Ankylomon tanked the blast as Aquilamon fired more intensive barrages of fiery rings from his mouth towards the creature. As the creature snickered a bit with its deep voice, Fladramon could be heard giving a yell as he lunged at the creature and kicked it further into the air, before slamming his body down on the creature's backside and slamming it into the ground with a fiery, infernal dive towards the ground with the entity landing face first into the floor.

"Hey, guys!" A voice spoke up from Miyako's cellphone, as Miyako answered it and looked as to who was calling; it was Ken.

"You need to get out of there, and fast! That thing will just transform further if you stay around there longer!" Ken ordered of them all, as Miyako nodded, all the while she had her digivice open up a gateway into the real world. Iori and Miyako were the first to get out, with Ankylomon and Aquilamon degenerating into Armadimon and Hawkmon respectively and fleeing as well. Daisuke and Fladramon, however, stayed where they were as Fladramon was lifting the freakish entity by its lengthier left arm and slamming it into the ground repeatedly to at the very least cripple the entity from trying to escape so easily.

"Daisuke! Fladramon! Get out of there, now!" Ken yelled from Daisuke's cellphone now, as Daisuke sighed as he looked towards the seemingly unconscious beast in white as Fladramon degenerated into V-mon after using up all of his energy to land a finishing blow by slamming the creature's head into the ground face first. As Daisuke and V-mon moved to fall back and flee into the real world, both of them had gotten out on time…

… but none of them expected the entity to get back up in seconds flat and bum rush the portal towards the real world; before any of the trio could freak out with the thing trying to escape, however, the creature was being held in place not by any of them, but by the help of the robotic arm of Roy's own right arm.

"No, not yet; you're not perfect yet you fool! If you go out there now, you will perish!" Roy ordered of his creation, as the rabbit-like monstrosity, without even changing in expression, silently groaned in annoyance towards its "master".

" **Y̷͟͝és͢,̛ ̢͘̕R̶͘͠o͏̡ý̸…͝҉ I̢͠t'͡͡ś ̕t̵̡i͘m͏̢͢e͝͝ t̡͞o͘ ̀st͢o͝p̸ ҉pl̀a̡y͘͝į̶͞ǹ̶͡g̵ ̸̴͟f̵̛͠o͢͝r̢̡ no̷̷͠w…̸"̸ ͞** The entity spoke as it moved to leave back into the void with Roy; before Daisuke or the others could do anything, Roy forcefully shut the portal just as the others were back in the real world.

"Wow… I didn't expect we'd get out of trouble so easily…" Daisuke said, all the while he heard the tapping of someone's fingers against a countertop, as Daisuke slowly turned around and looked as to where they were; back at a building called the "Digital Monster Association", and with a very disgruntled looking Ken there facing the trio as Flare and Tempest were both on the scene as well.

"These two here; they want to know EVERYTHING you had seen or experienced in that area, and that's an order I'm afraid you're not just going to walk out on." Ken asked of Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako, all the while Miyako moved over towards Ken's side and moved to, rather calmly, peck him on the cheek before getting back in line with her two friends. Ken stumbled a bit as he looked embarrassed to try and say anything now, but Tempest looked over at him and quickly smacked him aside casually with his right arm as he looked over towards the trio with their respective Digimon.

"No, seriously; we need answers from you three, pronto."


	9. Chapter 8: Legion

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 8:**

* * *

While for much of the day it was obvious to just about everyone that Taichi wasn't getting sleep until sunset, throughout the house everyone was in their own spot getting some well-deserved sleep. Hikari, despite everyone else being asleep, was wide awake with her mind too occupied by things that had occurred the day before.

Right now she was slowly moving to sit up straight as she looked across the room; seeing Mimi and Meiko asleep in the same room as her, all the while Hikari sighed and moved to stand up and look around the room to try and familiarize herself with the setting now that she had some time to herself.

' _For all I know, Gatomon is probably lurking and still awake as well, but I don't mind; I just need to find a way to get Takeru off of my mind…'_ Hikari thought to herself as she moved to quietly open the door to head out of the room; not noticing that Meiko was slowly beginning to stir as she walked out.

Walking downstairs and looking around the room, she could see things more clearly; the living room had a large, widescreen television on the side of the room across from the closed curtains where the windows facing the front yard were, and across the room, resting atop a large couch and a table in the middle of the room, were Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gabumon all fast asleep. The other Digimon were probably in different rooms from what she could tell.

Walking towards the guest bedrooms down the hallway towards her right from the staircase, she walked down the hall and entered a bathroom and turned on the light as she shut the door behind her.

"I would advise locking it for now; he's just as conflicted as you are about this whole situation." Sora's voice suddenly spoke up as Hikari could see her in the bathroom, in her undergarments, glancing over some scars across her body; some of them looked tame, others looked more serious. Hikari's eyes widened with how calm Sora was being considering the obvious questions she had, but Sora simply looked over at her as to remind her to lock the door behind her.

"Also, if Meiko's at the door, let her in as well. Just don't bring up anything sex related near her, okay?" Sora asked, as Hikari nodded as she moved to sit on the carpet floor of the bathroom. Sora, noticing Hikari's confusion, decided to try and start a proper conversation, "So I take it you're suffering from the fact you're normally used to having sex with others but then you find the one guy who does it with you who you think you've fallen for hard, right?" Sora asked, as Hikari blinked, but nevertheless nodded.

"H-How did you know…?" Hikari asked, as Sora pulled out her digivice and showcased a projection of a humanoid avian with a sort of Native American vibe to its appearance.

"I had a bad habit of getting too into it when I first met Yamato; I began to agitate him without realizing he needed his own privacy as well, although I feel incredibly guilty to this day that he never turned me down despite that." Sora explained, as Hikari noticed the Digimon on her digivce was not one she had seen before.

"So which Digimon is that?" Hikari questioned.

"Garudamon; Perfect Level, and there's a reason I bring Biyomon's Perfect form into this discussion." Sora said, as she pointed towards the scars across her arms, legs, and parts of her body. "You're probably wondering how I got these scars, aren't you?" Sora asked, as Hikari nodded.

"Very well, let me tell you the tale of how it happened… A few months ago is when it had happened, a startling encounter between Biyomon and what I presumed was another Digimon at the time." Sora began to detail, as her digivice showed Hikari a recording of the incident in question. As Sora was talking, Biyomon evolved into her Adult form Birdramon just as an ominous black shadow began to show itself.

Descending from the sky like a divine being with the dark clouds giving way to a blinding light, the shadow entity had ten or more wings each showcasing the depths of space within them. Fully extended at the moment, once the entity landed without touching the ground, the wings began to fold up and retract within its back to near non-existent visibility. The entity, now in more clear view, looked like a decrepit humanoid dragon with gray colored armor and a mysterious magenta crystal on its chest which caused the whole life-form to radiate with a similarly colored glow.

 _ **"…"**_

Birdramon, flying up to attack with her wings folding together and unleashing a fiery storm of projectiles towards the dragon-like being, didn't realize Sora was watching in utter horror as to how the dragon used a single hand, very slowly moving at that, to suddenly cause the projectiles to freeze in midair. The fiery substances becoming a pitch black energy with a magenta glow, the projectiles were launched back at Birdramon as they were forced to impact with her. Instead of an explosion, however, the energy was reabsorbed into Birdramon.

"B-Birdramon, E-Evolution…!" Birdramon began to cry out as her body circulated in the pitch black energy, before emerging out as a much larger Digimon in the form of Garudamon. However, as the appearance was colored a dark crimson with a white plumage, the form Birdramon as Garudamon here looked like it was tainted with an ominous shadowy fog around her whole form; her eyes glowed a soulless magenta in coloration as a result of this.

"My my, you caught yourself quite a prize here with this one…" A voice spoke up, as appearing at the corner of Sora's eyes was a tall, humanoid Digimon with a semi-robust frame and pale skin with clawed fingers. Sharply dressed and looking like Dracula himself to an extent, the Digimon darkly chuckled as Hikari's eyes widened as she saw the projection from Sora's Digivice.

"V-Vamdemon…!" Hikari said as she began to scowl as to the reminder that this Digimon even existed at all in her prior knowledge of him. Sora, meanwhile, blinked.

"Wait, I thought his name was Myotismon?" Sora said, only to be interrupted by the recording on her digivice which had the same topic being brought up between Vamdemon and the mysterious entity.

 _ **"Tell me, Vamdemon; is this the one you seek?"**_ The being spoke up; its voice sounded like the combination of an old hag, a comical, hammy, yet sociopathic young man, and a high pitched, girl-like child's voice in unison. Vamdemon simply chuckled, before turning his gaze to Sora.

"No, but she'll do for the current moment." Vamdemon said darkly as blades of energy manifested from his hands as Sora's eyes widened as she moved to try and run, but the unstable Garudamon blocked her path as she savagely roared towards her. "Bloody Stream!" Vamdemon called as the blades launched themselves at Sora, each of them slicing through her skin and sending minor electrical shocks through her body. With the amount of bleeding Sora was going through from the injuries as she screamed in pain, she was soon to collapse as her digivice fell to the ground with the screen still facing the black entity and Vamdemon.

 _ **"That wasn't part of the deal, Vamdemon."**_ The entity spoke, as it released its grip on Garudamon and forcefully degenerated her into Biyomon as a result of the overwhelming energy being freed from her system. As Biyomon was groggy with trying to realize what happened, she was caught off guard with Vamdemon's smug laughter.

"The plan has changed, oh great Destroyer of Galaxies." Vamdemon spoke, as his chuckling was cut off short by the freakish speed in which the entity moved to grab Vamdemon by the head in his much larger hand.

 _ **"You of all people should know, Vamdemon, that one does not betray the deals made with my own kin!"**_ The entity spoke as Biyomon was moving to try and lift Sora off of the ground and call for help with her digivice, only to be interrupted by the sight of Vamdemon's horrified scream as within seconds, and without moving any further, the entity atomized Vamdemon in a bright, powerful glow before nothing remained of the Digimon any further.

Hikari was stunned silent, all the while Sora was partially confused; she had shown this recording to Yamato before, but she could've sworn it had cut off by this point and yet it still continued. The entity, meanwhile, gave an ominous glare towards Hikari as the recording was beginning to turn to static; it didn't even seem to look at the monitor of Sora's digivice when the event took place, but it appeared to actively acknowledge Hikari watching this further ahead of when this took place.

Hikari's eyes widened with shock as the entity's lack of any obvious clue as to what it was trying to signal towards her. Some of the Digimon she had to deal with could be incredibly unsubtle with their goals or intentions, but this entity's lack of speech at this moment disturbed her.

 _ **"Chosen of Light."**_ Hikari yelped when she heard the entity speak that, as Sora dropped her digivice in panic. The entity, with its skinny, yet powerful arms, gestured for her to try and approach it as if she were actually there. _**"I expect your brother to meet me by the docks at high noon tomorrow. Be certain he is not late for what I have to question him about."**_ The entity spoke, as the recording cut off entirely as the entity's disappearance left the whole room quiet.

Sora was stunned by what she had seen; something much more powerful than the average Digimon she knew for certain is what exactly this being was, but Hikari on the other hand was horrified as to how the entity made zero effort of killing Vamdemon. Admittedly Hikari had only heard of Vamdemon from Gatomon, but she didn't expect someone who both looked and sounded powerful to be taken out so easily in that manner.

"I'm scared for your safety now knowing what you've had to deal with, Sora…" Hikari finally spoke up, as if trying to ignore the entity's acknowledgment of her. Sora, though, looked at Hikari with a serious gaze. "Besides the docks are on the way from where my brother and I live to here so the entity you encountered is bound to run into it eventually…" Hikari brought up; her voice sounded rather disturbed by the entity to really think of how to answer whatever Sora would have to ask such as who Vamdemon is, what exactly the entity could possibly want with her brother…

"Sora? Mind if I come in?"

Or who was asking for entry into the bathroom since Hikari couldn't recognize the voice.

"Come on in, Miyako." Sora mentioned, as Hikari moved to unlock the door with haste once she heard that name. Miyako looked into the room with surprise when she saw Hikari.

"Oh wow… I guess when Iori said our group had moved we apparently didn't move very far it seems…" Miyako mentioned, before moving to tackle hug Hikari before she could get a word in. "Either way how've you been after so long Hikari? You have no idea how much Hawkmon misses talking with Gatomon after how long it had been!" Miyako exclaimed in excitement as Hikari was trying to move to get some freedom from Miyako's tight hug.

"Sora? What's going on in here?" Mimi could be heard speaking up as she stopped by the door. Sora raised an eye once she saw Mimi's shirt having a print of a Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and a yellow insectoid Digimon bowing before a much larger, sharp and purple insectoid wearing a crown and sitting in a throne.

"… Er… Mimi… I don't recall you being a big fan of insectoid Digimon at all, care to explain where you got that shirt?" Sora asked while raising an eye, before Mimi simply tossed Miyako, Hikari, and Sora shirts for themselves, each with a pattern of a green, wasp-like insectoid, Angemon striking a boisterous pose, and what appeared to be merchandise for Matt's band with Garurumon, Coelamon, and DarkTyrannomon all drawn in a stylized logo for the Teenage Wolves. Hikari merely raised an eye at Mimi once she realized the full context behind the specific shirts they were given.

"Lemme guess, you chose to buy us shirts based off of either the guys we have crushes on or the guys some of us are already with?" Hikari asked with a hint of snark in her voice as Mimi nodded with a grin.

"Yep, because tomorrow we're going out shopping and I have one rule for all of us girls we go out; none of the boys are coming with us, and none of us can talk about them until we return. So I bought us shirts based off of their Digimon to allow us to keep them in mind should we get them anything." Mimi explained, as Sora chuckled a little bit. Miyako, getting up after letting go of Hikari, blinked as she wondered why Mimi would decide to have a girl's day out.

"Alright, what alternate timeline did you come from and where did the real Mimi go?" Miyako asked, as she noticed how Mimi's words were regarding what she had in mind didn't sound normal for her. "You normally always do what you can to have sex with men at every occasion, so what made you want to have a day where it's just us girls not thinking or talking about men for once?" Miyako asked, as Mimi giggled, before slowly becoming more serious.

"Well, for one, considering our new friend we've met within the past 24 hours, I didn't want to scare her with the subject of men at all if we truly want her to bond with us. It's actually kind of rude to bring a new girl into the group and begin talking around her like we're all sluts or something." Mimi brought up, as Hikari was about to respond with something to counter what Mimi had to say.

… Until she realized from what she remembered of her brother's experiences with Meiko that Mimi made absolute perfect sense with her plan. Regardless of the fact Mimi wasn't thinking of trying to bed one of the guys at the moment either way, there was something else unusual with Mimi's choice of shirt for this occasion that she couldn't immediately think of as to why that was the case.

"So does that sound like a fair plan for us?" Mimi asked, as she watched as Sora was beginning to put on the shirt she was given; it appearing rather tight on her which made her blush, but Miyako felt the opposite with how loose her shirt was, and Hikari had the only shirt of the three whose shirt seemed to be a snug fit.

"Sounds good to me at the very least; I can finally get some errands done." Sora answered, as Hikari nodded.

"Same. My mom's birthday is coming up so I figured I would get her something." Hikari said, as Miyako giggled a bit.

"Anything is worth spending time with you guys again just so I can get a break from my usual work!" Miyako exclaimed in excitement, as Mimi grinned.

"Now then, simply to know if Meiko will be able to join in on this or not when she's awake and-"

Without a moment's warning, Taichi had busted open the door as his overall state looked half panicked, half drained of energy from his lack of sleep, but most importantly looking a bit furious and worried at the same time.

"E-Everyone… M-Meiko… She's in trouble…!" Taichi panted as Mimi, Sora, Hikari, and Miyako looked at each other with a more serious gaze, as Taichi walked out and towards outside at the front of the house as Meiko was seen hovering in midair in her sleep, her expression looking partially uncomfortable if otherwise serene in her slumber. As Taichi readied his digivice as Agumon came into view, Mimi, Hikari, Miyako, and Sora came into view as well with Palmon and Hawkmon fully awake, Gatomon already being outside, and Biyomon slowly beginning to wake up in a hurry once she noticed who was standing before Meiko in the front yard.

The entity had appeared before them in person; looking a very intimidating 17 feet in height, as Taichi and Mimi both opted for their digivices in a hurry as the entity taunted them to making a move first.

"Agumon, Evolution…!" Agumon called as he transformed into an miniature explosion of fire, before emerging as the hellish, skeletal saurian that he had become the day before. "SkullGreymon!" SkullGreymon roared with a slight, semi-menacing but otherwise withdrawn cackle.

"Palmon, Super Evolution…!" Palmon called, as a bright, intense green light surged across her as she was encased in a large, enclosed rose of sorts as the petals gave away to an evolved state that caused the nearby area to tremble in overwhelming power before a graceful, pixie-like humanoid as her fairy-like eyes opened as she struck an energetic pose "Lilimon!"

The entity, moving to back away into the air, watched as Taichi caught Meiko once its telepathic grip on her was loosened and she fell into his arms into safety. SkullGreymon, moving to grapple with the entity's strong but much smaller arms, was actually able to hold his own against the abomination as Lilimon flew up behind the entity while it was busy with SkullGreymon.

"Flow' Cannon!" Lilimon called as both of her hands fused together as a flower bud formed in them and opened up to reveal a metallic cannon, fired off a stream of petal-like bullets towards the black entity, as a means of catching its guard off further as the entity moved to turn away from SkullGreymon only for the skeletal Perfect Level to subdue the entity in its massive arms. In an instance, Lilimon fired off a charged shot of pure energy towards the entity, as the entity's eyes widened before taking the hit in full force.

As SkullGreymon took some of the recoil of the attack and fell backwards a bit, he looked over towards Gatomon with a near-soulless stare. "YOU! GET IN HERE!" SkullGreymon roared orders towards Gatomon, as Gatomon sighed.

"Fine, not my problem anyways. Ready, Hikari?" Gatomon asked, as Hikari nodded.

"Anyone else wanting to take a jab at this being so that we can drive it off?" Hikari asked off Miyako and Sora, as both of them nodded and grabbed their digivices as Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Biyomon assumed battle stances.

"Gatomon, Super Evolution…!" Gatomon called, as her entire figure glowed into an immense light as her feline form took the shape of a graceful, well-endowed humanoid with eight wings emerging from her back and a large, flowing ribbon across her body. "Angewomon!"

"Hawkmon, Evolution…!" Hawkmon called, as his body glowed like the sun as his fiery form took hold of a giant, eagle-like avian with bull-like horns on his head. "Aquilamon!"

"Biyomon, Super Evolution…!" Biyomon called as she exploded into a bright light of fire and feathers; her arms and legs formed into strong, robust limbs with five digit talons on each, and a separate set of limbs erupting as wings behind her as her dark crimson coloration became clear. "Garudamon!"

As the entity backed away with the amount of powerful Digimon before it, the black life-form was taken off guard when Lilimon fired at it from behind again against its head, just as SkullGreymon tackled it from the front, with Aquilamon latching onto the being's shoulders to hold him up, before Garudamon and Angewomon both kicked the entity against the crystal-like protrusion of its chest, causing a minor crack to form in it. SkullGreymon, launching the entity up into the air, as its body seemed limp and weakened, joined with the other evolved Digimon and fired a missile from his backside port, as Garudamon and Aquilamon both used an energy attack from their wings and mouth respectively, Lilimon firing an even bigger charged shot of energy from her hands, as Angewomon formed her right hand into a makeshift bow and firing a bolt of light towards the entity.

As the various projectiles collided with the entity in full force, the draconic humanoid visibly felt the recoil from each of their attacks as a cloud of dust overtook its nearby surroundings. As everyone thought the entity was possibly dead by that point, they were all taken aback by how the entity extended its previously hidden wings and fired a storm of violet blasts of flame towards all five of them. Each of them, due to the immense strength of the attack, were forcefully degenerated back down to their Child Forms in a heap.

 _ **"I will not allow myself to be humiliated by a bunch of low class wenches! Thy name is Dragora, for we are-"**_ The sudden influx of a powerful, piercing claw caused the entity to recoil and roar out in immense pain, as the entity fell to the ground and on impact caused the ground to shake with a tremendous force. In the air, floating down towards Meiko and Taichi, appeared a humanoid cat with a frenzied expression and set of clawed weaponry. Degenerating back down into the much more innocent looking Meicoomon, Meicoomon happily looked at everyone around her as things began to calm.

"For we are one of a kind." Meicoomon said with a sly smirk, as Taichi chuckled a bit as to what he heard, as Gatomon chuckled a bit as well. Just as everyone was beginning to calm down, they noticed the entity beginning to stand back up, all the while gripping onto its chest in severe pain as its mouth leaked a violet liquid.

 _ **"Hear my warning, "Chosen Children"… If you think you've seen the last of me, you're sadly mistaken; until I have what Meiko stole from me, I will forever hunt you down whenever I get the opportunity… even if it means allying myself with the one man Meiko dreads. Farewell, foolish humans…"**_ Dragora spoke to the group, as it vanished into thin air in a black smoke.

Meiko, beginning to wake up and stir after what she could feel happening around her, was greeted to herself being carried bridal style in Taichi's arms, as the other girls were watching over her as well.

"… O-Oh dear… What did I miss out on…?"


	10. Chapter 9: His Royal Paine

**AN: Good lord this took forever. Most of the time I was just slacking off and or working on other fics; I didn't even intend for Chapter 9 to get delayed for this long. It has been a year now since Chapter 8 for crying out loud! Hoo boy… let's see where I dun left off then since I have a feeling this chapter may or may not be bigger than normal to compensate for things. Also, by that, I mean on AO3's version of this chapter there will be an H-scene, but for whom you may ask? You'll have to find out once I get to writing this for AO3.**

 **Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 9:**

* * *

The early morning is arriving in Sora's household; everyone is still fast asleep after a hectic night prior. What was that mysterious entity? What did it want with Meiko? What did it mean when it was referring to someone Meiko may had known? There were many questions running through Taichi's mind right now; at this rate, he is the only one beginning to wake up at this hour. As he begins to stir, his eyes open as he takes in the fact that Daisuke and his group had arrived sometime during the night before, as he sighs in relief as to the fact everyone is safe and sound.

As he looks around, he could tell Yamato was moving about trying to wake up as well; Yamato, moving to stand and look out the front window, caught Taichi's attention with a little detail on his right hand from what he could see.

"Yamato, is that a scar on your hand?" Taichi asks, letting out a very sleepy yawn, as Yamato doesn't even look to face Taichi as he simply places his hand into his jean pocket before Taichi could have a chance to ask again. Yamato didn't appear to be mad at Taichi noticing it, as his expression appears indifferent towards his reaction.

Taichi, noticing that Yamato would rather not talk about it, looks around and notices one key thing; the girls have seemingly left the household altogether; not a sign of Meiko, Mimi, Sora, Hikari, or Miyako were to be found anywhere at this hour of the morning. They appear to have already vacated as to what Mimi had planned for the girls in private, leaving the entire household with the men either still asleep or just beginning to wake up with the entire house more or less to themselves.

"Yamato?" Taichi asks the tall, dark, brooding man at the window, noticing how Yamato was a little too focused on looking out the front window.

"Yes, Taichi?" Yamato responds, as Taichi looks at him with a curious gaze.

"How long have you known most of us, anyways?" Taichi asks, to which Yamato scoffs a bit.

' _Of course he doesn't remember our first meeting; not that I can't blame him, but it's annoying nevertheless to explain how we had met prior.'_ Yamato thinks to himself, before turning his head to glance at Taichi. "You and I met while I was on a date with Sora at a local bar; the three of us ended up drunk and Sora already wanted to ask me for a threesome with another man. Considering your own horn dog nature rivals Mimi's own promiscuous nature, you didn't waste the chance to join the two of us." Yamato tells Taichi in a rather brutal, cold tone lacking much emotion put into his wording.

"I see… So no wonder I woke up in a hotel room one morning with nobody present and my clothes off." Taichi brings up, as Agumon can be heard yawning as he slowly wakes up.

"Taichi…? Where are the leftovers at?" Agumon, very sleepily, asks, as Taichi raises an eye.

"Aren't you normally a picky eater when it comes to human food?" Taichi asks, as Agumon growls a bit in a half-dazed tone.

"Your mother's a horrible chef! I can't help preferring professionally cooked pizzas and side orders over having to deal with that horrible choice of ingredients she uses. At the very least I'll give Mimi and Palmon some credit; they both can actually cook very well." Agumon says, as Yamato briefly snickers for a quick second as he smiles a bit.

"You know, Agumon, if you truly want, I can demonstrate my own ability to cook at some time if you'd prefer to give me a chance to serve your meals for once." Yamato says to Agumon, his tone more friendly in sound than it was prior.

"Er… Alright! Just be sure to listen to what I'd prefer to avoid eating, alright?"

"Why certainly, young dinosaur."

* * *

"Miyako? Can you hear me?"

Ken's voice can be heard in a muffled tone from within Miyako's bag, as Miyako, dressed in the her shirt which features the green, humanoid wasp Digimon on it, as Miyako looks around at the shopping complex up ahead as she walks alongside Mimi leading the group, Hikari and Sora standing in the sides, with Meiko in the center of the other four girls and Miyako herself.

"Miyako…?" Ken's voice can be heard getting irritated, as Miyako sighs as a vein twitches in her head a little.

'I can't even pretend I'm away from my Digivice knowing his protective attitude; he'd send Flare and Tempest out here if he so much as thinks there's another reason I'm not answering…' Miyako thinks to herself, as she looks up ahead at Meiko looking a bit nervous, and noticing herself trailing behind the others. Miyako looks back at the four, before quickly making a detour into a small alley nearby as Miyako takes out her Digivice and answers it.

"Yes, Ken? Normally I'd answer right away but in case you didn't realize, Mimi planned for a girl's day only and you're not exactly-"

"Have you been hearing the odd reports about Daisuke as of late?" Ken interrupts and asks, as Miyako could feel her head throbbing as she lets out an annoyed groan.

"Look, Ken, if this isn't important at all, I'm going to ask you one legitimate question; do you want me when I get home today?" Miyako asks Ken in a bit of a taunting tone, as Ken's eyes widen a bit as he blushes immensely.

"M-Miyako you know I've got work to do and all, and I don't exactly have time for-"

"Your increasingly large blush and trembling form tells me otherwise." Miyako tells Ken, as Ken moves to hide his face behind his hands as he shakes and shivers out of nervousness while facing Miyako on his end of the call.

"L-L-Look! Just keep an eye out for anybody who thinks he looks like Daisuke, alright?! Something has been going on with the female staff and they're apparently being harassed by someone who looks like our friend Daisuke!" Ken tells Miyako in a nervous fit, as Miyako sighs.

"Okay now I'm listening because this'll actually be relevant to the girl's day only here." Miyako says to Ken calmly, but with a tone of curiosity and worry; she's right when she says this'll be relevant, as a guy who heavily resembles Daisuke, going around harassing women, all the while Meiko is a part of the five girl band out on the town and with her sensitive nature could lead to a fight breaking out that would much be preferred to be avoided.

"I'll keep tabs on the impostor if possible if he decides to show up, right now I got to hurry back to Mimi and the other girls, alright?" Miyako tells Ken, as Ken nods as he begins to regain his composure.

"A-Alright, love you, Miyako."

"Love you too, hon." Miyako tells Ken before she hangs up, and then ends up running back towards where Mimi and the others had gotten ahead of her by now.

* * *

The complex they arrive in is massive, to say the least; the name AQUA CiTY is the name of the large mall that Mimi, Hikari, Sora, Meiko, and Miyako all step foot in and have a look around. Hikari looks on in awe at the place, although if merely to hide the nervousness as the few who stare in her direction. Since this is in Odaiba proper, many would probably recognize Hikari here.

"So, where do we even begin?" Mimi asks the group, as she puts her hands on her hips while sporting a cheerful look.

"I'd actually kind of like to look at the fish they have here, they're very rare species to say the least." Sora mentions, quietly, as Hikari looks around.

"I'd be fine with some cuisine from some of the newly stationed French cooks that are here as of late, would you guys mind?" Hikari asks, as Miyako gives a thumbs up to her.

"Coq au vin sounds nice! I'd definitely like to learn how to cook it myself when at home! What do you think Meiko?" Miyako says, as Meiko skittishly jumps away from Miyako as she's asked that question, as Meiko looks around and finds her field of few stuck between four other girls as Meiko's eyes widen, as she begins to take heavy breaths as Mimi and Sora's eyes widen once they realize something.

"Oh shi-"

"KYAAAH!" Meiko screams in a panic as she pushes her way through the thinly built Hikari and running away from the four in a complete panic; heading further into the mall itself as she runs, as she looks around and stops as she manages to escape the field of view of the other four.

As she heavily takes in small breaths, Meiko looks around and notices a rather uncanny woman staffing an information counter right beside her; Meiko gets an idea, as Meiko approaches the woman as she notices further some of her movement is clearly human alright, but she ignores the fact something feels off about her nonetheless.

"E-Excuse me, miss? Do you know the way to a book shop I could go to here?" Meiko asks the staff member, as Hikari slowly walks into view behind Meiko.

"Kumazawa Book Store is located on the 4th floor of AQUA CiTY. Would you care for a guide to assist with taking you there?" The woman speaks, as Meiko shakes her head as she spots Hikari from the corner of her eye.

"No guide will be needed, thank you." Meiko tells the woman, as Hikari looks at Meiko as she lets out a sigh.

"Lemme guess; the other girls and I looking at you at once gave you a bit of stage fright?" Hikari asks Meiko, to which Meiko nearly ends up shaking her head, only to nod to Hikari as she moves to adjust her glasses.

"Y-Yes; I'm very new to being with a group of friends on a day like this…" Meiko tells Hikari, as Hikari rests a hand on Meiko's shoulder to reassure her.

"Look, I know the other girls don't know your history with my family, or the fact you've been through far more trouble than any of us ever should, but please, do me a favor and try to relax and enjoy yourself while we're here, alright?" Hikari asks of Meiko, as Meiko nervously nods.

"A-Alright…" Meiko tells Hikari, as Mimi, Sora, and Miyako are watching from afar, but trying to look like they're focusing on other things to avoid scaring Meiko again. As Meiko looks around, she again looks to the woman at the counter.

"Mind if I ask what exactly is going on with the strange woman at the counter?" Meiko asks Hikari, as Hikari blinks and has a look at the woman at the information desk. Nothing appears off with her in her viewpoint, but then again she is quick to understand why Meiko is noticing something off with her.

"She's an android; her name is Chihira Junco, her name coming from the fact she was "born" in June. She's designed to assist customers here, being able to speak three different languages and it scheduled to get an upgrade within the next month to incorporate more languages for her to speak in addition to adding a thin layer of Chrome Digizoid under her outer exterior as to better protect her from visitors with Digimon." Hikari details to Meiko, as Meiko blinks.

"B-But… why would anybody try and damage something so expensive with a Digimon?" Meiko asks, to which Hikari gives Meiko a sly glance, as Meiko realizes what she said and slaps herself in the face out of sheer stupidity.

"So people want to make off with her and steal her due to her precious and extremely valuable materials; should've seen that coming a mile away." Meiko tells herself, as Hikari giggles a bit.

"For now let's just focus on checking out that book store you're interested in seeing. Kumazawa isn't a bad spot to look for books, especially after some imports the past year, but I'm kind of curious to see what exactly it is you're looking for." Hikari says, as Meiko gives Hikari a bit of a look; it's subdued in aggression, but Meiko gives her this look to have Hikari take a few steps away, allowing Meiko to close her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Thank you." Meiko says, simply, to Hikari as she moves to walk towards the nearest escalators up to the fourth floor. As Meiko walks by, Hikari slowly follows as Mimi and Miyako look at each other and notice Sora had wondered off while they weren't looking.

"So should we text the others to meet up at any given place such as a restaurant?" Miyako tells Mimi, as Mimi nods.

"It's worth letting them know over everyone getting lost, especially considering Sora's only today left the house ever since falling ill a while ago." Mimi tells Miyako, as Miyako looks around as she lets out a soft sigh.

"Either way, I'm just glad I can finally look forward to a small break from my job and hang out with you guys and-"

Miyako is interrupted when she sees someone up ahead, in the form of a male vaguely resembling Daisuke; however, something about his movements seemed a little too stilted compared to a normal person.

"… Sooo subtle, whoever this impostor thinks he is." Miyako mutters a bit, as Mimi looks a tad annoyed at Miyako.

"Miyako; didn't you say this would be your day off from work?" Mimi reminds Miyako, as Miyako looks back at an annoyed Mimi with a bit of a nervous glance; a blush crossing her face at what she sees. "Miyako, this is a day where we should all be trying to have fun on a day out away from me-" Mimi tries to finish saying, but Miyako points to behind Mimi as Mimi's expression changes to confusion, before looking back behind herself to look at what actually caused Miyako to blush.

"Hiya." A man with blond locks and a set of form fitting shirt and pants, as Mimi's eyes end up widening as she looks at the man in question; just by the look in the man's eyes she can tell that he knows that she also wants something. However, now is not the best time, so Mimi pulls out a card from her purse as she hands it to the man.

"Sorry, Wallace; today is a bit of an intervention, so come by my place tonight instead, alright?" Mimi whispers to the man in his ear in English, as the man nods as Miyako looks at the two in confusion due to being unable to understand what Mimi is saying to her apparent friend from elsewhere. Miyako can interpret the two as apologizing to each other briefly, before the man walks off and waves Mimi goodbye, as Miyako slyly looks at Mimi.

"So not even beginning the day with the girl's day out and you're already planning for the night ahead to be very spicy. Oh come on, Mimi! Even I'm more subdued around Ken!" Miyako tells off Mimi, as Mimi looks back at Miyako with a startled, uncertain gaze.

"Look;" Mimi says to Mimi as she lowers her voice to a whisper, before whispering something into Miyako's ear, as Miyako's eyes suddenly go very bright and surprised as a blush covers her entire face.

"Alright, alright; I'll let this one slide if you're willing to allow that." Miyako says to Mimi, as Mimi lets out an exhausted sigh.

"Honestly, I wish the remainder of the daylight hours will go easier than what has already happened." Mimi says to herself and Miyako, as the duo quickly hear Sora yelping out loud as Mimi and Miyako hear her easily, before looking at each other, nodding, before heading off to find Sora.

* * *

"Davis is not amused." The impostor of Daisuke speaks in a monotone voice as it has its hands clutched onto Sora's chest, as Sora grits her teeth as she grabs her Digivice.

"Oh you bet I'm at least not amused! Garudamon, Realize!" Sora calls as from her Digivice manifests Garudamon as Garuda grabs the impostor of Daisuke from behind and pulls him off of Sora, as Sora sighs as she walks up to the held in place Daisuke impostor.

"You think you're sooo clever with that move, aren't you, Daisuke?!" Sora calls, as she moves to kick "Daisuke" in the groin, only to recoil in pain as she ends up kicking what felt like solid metal underneath his clothing, as Sora looks over at Daisuke more closely and sees the being's impression of Daisuke unfold and transform into a much more obvious robotic form modeled after Daisuke's mere appearance.

"Davis is not amused! Davis is angry! Davis is the greatest!" The impostor speaks to Sora in a monotone voice, as Garuda looks as to Sora snapping her fingers, as Garudamon crushes the android in her hand to destroy it. Sora lets out an exhausted, somewhat disgusted groan as she looks at Garudamon with worry.

"Garudamon, I think someone wants to tarnish Daisuke's name, but even then I honestly don't see the point in doing so with such wood brained androids." Sora says, as Garudamon reverts to Biyomon as she looks at the wreckage before her.

"Doesn't seem completely robotic; I mean, don't get me wrong, mostly nuts and bolts but some of the fluid and at least one of the vital functions seemed to actually be organic." Biyomon says.

"All the more reason to be disgusted; somebody clearly took some makeshift spare organs and put them together into a cyborg, with the intent of just tarnishing Daisuke's name." Sora tells Biyomon, as Mimi and Miyako arrive on the scene and look as to what had happened.

"Something we need to be concerned with?" Mimi asks, as Sora shakes her head.

"Nah; all he did was grope me, I have too many means of escaping those situations. Right now all we have to do is figure out where he came from." Sora tells Mimi, as Miyako nods.

"I think I might know a lead somewhere here."

"Oi!"

Multiple, robotic voices can be heard, as Sora, Mimi, and Miyako look around as every person currently within view is one of the Daisuke cyborgs, each transforming into their much more robotic form now that their cover was blown. Each of them have their arms transform into dual rocket attachments, as Mimi shoots the various cyborgs a scowl.

"Alright not dignifying any of this! Lilimon, Realize!" Mimi calls, as Lilimon materializes from her Digivice.

"Aquilamon, Realize!" Miyako calls, as Aquilamon manifests from within Miyako's Digivice, as both he and Lilimon proceed to cover Biyomon's position as Biyomon proceeds to prepare for combat once more; shots are fired between the cyborgs and Lilimon's hands forming into a singular cannon, with Aquilamon firing red lightning bolts from his horns.

"Biyomon, Super Evolution!" Biyomon calls as she contains herself within an egg-like sphere of energy, before rapidly emerging from it as the much larger Garudamon.

"Garudamon!"

* * *

As a fight can be heard breaking out at the bottom floor, Hikari and Meiko meanwhile are now at the 4th floor. The floor they're on violently shakes and trembles as Meiko is startled by the giant ruckus going on further downstairs with the other girls and the cybernetic Daisuke wannabes. Meiko, though, notices not a single person in the complex seems to really care at all.

Especially considering not a scratch of destruction is present on any of the building as the battle ensues.

"Hey, Hikari? How is the floor holding so well against someone fighting downstairs with Digimon?" Meiko asks innocently, as Garudamon can be faintly heard yelling something as an immense explosion could be heard at the bottom floor, as Hikari looks at Meiko and blinks.

"Chrome Digizoid reinforcements applied to all buildings within the Odaiba region ever since 12 years ago. 7 years ago they reinforced it, and then just 2 years ago they further reinforced it, making it so that even Ultimate Level Digimon cannot pose a threat to buildings within the area." Hikari tells Meiko, as Meiko lets out a sigh of relief as she takes off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Still, I think it's a little overboard if one begins to start fights inside buildings." Meiko says to Hikari, as Hikari nods.

"Don't even get me started on what happened the last time I attended a school dance; giant Digimon brawl ensued and everything except for the building's foundations, walls, and ceilings were destroyed." Hikari says, as Meiko looks at Hikari for a moment, before looking away with a bit of regret in what she was about to say. Hikari, however, notices this and decides to finally ask something that has been on her mind.

"You didn't actually want to come with us today, didn't you? You wanted to stay with Taichi so you could reacquaint yourself with him, is that right?" Hikari asks, as Meiko shyly looks away, before slowly giving Hikari an aside glance and nodding, a prominent blush on her face as a result.

"Look, Meiko, I know you have a history with my brother and I, but I'm afraid my mom will have a fit over you being back in our lives again ever since-"

"P-Please, not in a public place like this! I don't want everyone else to hear it!" Meiko says as she covers her ears and closes her eyes; tears forming in the corners of them as she tries to hide her embarrassment. The sound of someone snapping a photograph of the duo, however, gets Hikari's senses on alert as somebody nearby seems to be eavesdropping on her and Meiko.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old flame~." An older, very tanned skin man says as he approaches Hikari and Meiko with a camera in view, before he simply grabs it by the corner where the lens is with his fingers, twirls the camera around a bit in place, before promptly pulling a card from seemingly out of nowhere from where the camera is, as he hands it to Meiko and Hikari, as Hikari glares a bit.

"Just who do you think you are? Do you know Meiko?" Hikari asks the strange man, as the man simply chuckles a bit.

"I know neither you nor her nor your friends behaving violently downstairs. The thing I do know is that I can't keep the black magic flowing for too much longer, especially with the doppelgangers I've spawned. All I need is a photograph, you see." The man says, as he snaps a photograph of Hikari in particular, and then with his free hand, conjures up a purple mist of energy in his hands as he summons forth a cloud of smoke which materializes into a seemingly perfect clone of Hikari, but moving very uncannily as the doppelganger looks around.

"Kari is ready for duty." The doppelganger says, as the man simply chuckles, before de-summoning the doppelganger with the wave of a hand, as Meiko stares at the man's usage of magic with shock, as Hikari gives a subdued glare to the man.

"So are you the reason my friends downstairs are in a fight?" Hikari asks, to which the man simply chuckles again, "And for crying out loud, cut that laugh of yours out! That tone of yours is creepy enough as it is…" Hikari points out, to which the man sports a smile on his face next.

"Trust me if what the boys are doing downstairs are any indicator, they've gained a mind of their own and learned how to replicate themselves without my input." The man states, as he pulls out a deck of cards from his sleeves.

"Make of the situation what you will, as my services are required elsewhere; I gave you my card for whenever you feel like summoning me to your own services. Have fun, ladies~." The man says, as he parts by summoning a purple smoke around himself, before quickly disappearing within said smoke as it dissipates just as quickly as he had summoned himself.

Hikari and Meiko aren't certain what to think of the man, but as they look at the card they were given, the name reads accordingly.

"Doctor Vincent O Devoniak, Nightmare Soldiers Enterprises."

* * *

By the time the numerous cyborg Daisuke doppelgangers stopped showing up, Lilimon, Aquilamon, and Garudamon had long since degenerated and fell to the ground in a heap, panting in sheer exhaustion.

"Those buggers put up less of a fight but there were still too many of them to count…" Palmon says, as Hawkmon nods.

"Trust me I would've rather faced Devimon and his soldiers rather than deal with an army of canon fodder that wouldn't cease to end…" Hawkmon mutters, as Biyomon nods.

"Honestly though I'm surprised Mimi managed to sneak off during all of this." Biyomon tells Palmon, as Palmon blinks as her eyes widen a little bit.

"Mimi snuck off? I can understand to take cover, but, are Sora and Miyako still here?" Palmon asks, as Sora and Miyako show themselves from behind a fish tank, giving the three Digimon a nod. Palmon gaze narrows a bit, as she looks around and notices everyone slowly beginning to go back to normal.

"Mimi why is it you can't control yourself even when you make the plans for it…?"

* * *

 _'Not dignifying such a sight when I'm trying to pass a test!_ ' Mimi thought, as perhaps trying to spend an entire day without so much as bringing up the thought of men was easier said than done. With her type of sexual activity as her daily routine, an intervention doesn't sound like a bad idea, but given her prior track record, even she should've known ahead of time that she would have difficulties with this feeble attempt thus far.

Throughout all of the day, a handsome rogue crosses her eyesight and his skintight shirt and pants gave very little to the imagination for her tastes. Then the various doppelgangers, oddly in the image of Daisuke, show up and disrupt the peace of the entire first floor of the complex. Then without her knowing the actual reason, Meiko runs off and had she known, she would've noticed that Meiko had no intentions of making Mimi's plans go smooth sailing at all, considering Meiko wants to be with Taichi instead of being here.

"What did you say to me?"

Thankfully, though, it appears Mimi's attempts to sneak off didn't go the way her hormones wanted; at the same time, it appears like she finds herself involved with something serious.

"No, seriously, hear me out on this; just who do you think you are saying those words around me?"

Mimi finds herself in a storage room, and apparently a very cold one at that, as Mimi wraps her arms around herself to keep herself warm and stable despite how problematic her outfit would be in this room. As Mimi looks around, she can tell that she must've entered through a spot where the digital world and real world meet; nothing about this environment looks like the mall complex in the slightest.

Charcoal gray protrusions cover the ground, and serve as the various walls of the place, all the while Mimi looks around and is left awestruck by the crafted walls and floors of this unknown place.

"The material in this room; I've seen it used in jewelry before but never in actual construction like this. Why would anybody want to build a structure using obsidian…?" Mimi asks to herself, quietly, but nevertheless out loud.

The feeling of someone getting kicked in the chest across the room can be audibly heard as a powerful force moves another being located here across the room and into the nearest wall, with a loud crash heard upon the being's impact with the wall.

"Three years it has been since you've been wanting to do that to me, eh?" A man's voice can be heard, as Mimi's eyes widen as she feels as if she had heard the man's voice before, but for the moment, can't put her mind on it; as she tries to sneak around the corridors of this otherworldly citadel, she eventually finds a large, lavishly decorated hall and throne room of sorts, with the being who had spoken laying against the wall in a state of incredible pain to where his sole movements were slight twitches here and there.

The man, dressed in a red, plaid winter jacket, has an uncanny look in his eyes as his eyes are a dull brown with silver pupils in the center, and brown hair in his head. In contrast to him, approaching him from the front with a much, much smaller, but mature, frame is a bluish black haired, boyish man who has a mask obscuring his eyes from view, and heavily reinforced gauntlets covering his hands. Dressed in a green shirt, a black hood, and bluish green pants, his overall physically fit condition makes him far more pleasing on the eyes than the significantly older man in his wake; much fatter, less cleanly, and overall hideous in some areas.

"Grandis, after all of these years, you've not noticed at all as to how much more unhinged I've become when my hormones get out of control." The blackish haired man speaks, before moving to punch the obsidian walls and leaving a sizeable crater upon impact.

"I'm half mortal half deity, you're literally half of me; just one mortal women can no longer fully satisfy my desires." The man speaks, as the other man, named Grandis, coughs a bit as he slowly moves to sit with a narrowed gaze.

"And what do you expect me to do about that, if I may ask, oh so heavenly Prince of the Ultimorian Deities, Chronicler?" Grandis speaks in a blunt, and a tad dull, tone to his voice; he's agitated, but he's not letting himself show it. Chronicler, the man before him, simply floats up into the air as he looks around the room.

"I would personally seek out a mate from the woman native to the world just beyond the corner we've moved to for now; you know all too well what happens if I can't appease my desires, and I already suspect one is willing..." Chronicler says, as he moves to pull out an oddly shaped, triangular sword, as he moves to suddenly hack away at the wall from which Mimi hides behind in one foul swoop; eliminating it entirely as Mimi becomes exposed in view.

Mimi has a prominent blush on her face; she was originally expecting Wallace would fulfill the desires of her hormones right now, and while her mind had told her before that would be a bad idea if Wallace didn't want to consent to it, Mimi notices that she's now within the presence of a very, very horny male who most definitely will consent.

Just as Mimi gives a reassuring smirk as she gives a sly look to the young man before her; slowly swaying her hips a little as she walks forward, Grandis moves to stand up and step out of the way, all the while Chronicler floats down onto the ground as Mimi quickly notices Chronicler is even smaller in height when facing him directly; not that it doesn't surprise here, but it would make a few possible positions awkward.

"You; you've come here with a subconscious intent; I would normally question how, but considering you and I both share the same desires right now, well… I'm not exactly willing to complain about it." Chronicler says to Mimi, as Mimi slowly nods. Chronicler looks over towards Grandis as he moves his left hand outward as a violet glow manifests from it. "LEAVE!"

"Fine, as if I want to see the prince getting it one with yet another mortal, neither my problem nor type of thing anymore." Grandis says, as he moves to stomp outside of the room as the walls seal shut behind Grandis, leaving him out of the now sealing walls from behind Mimi and Chronicler.

"So, prince, I can see you're rather eager for this oh so badly." Mimi says as she moves to press her knee into Chronicler's crotch; feeling with her foot as to Chronicler's arousal as the two begin to become more enraptured in each other's presence. What follows is what Mimi could only describe as an unusual dream.

First she sees herself getting undressed by Chronicler, as his hands literally work magic to undress them both; she sees herself kissing with him for a while, before Chronicler's scent could be felt around her most sensitive area, practically tasting Mimi for all she is worth.

Next is Chronicler using levitation to allow the duo to give each other some form of release; Chronicler ends up coming first, just after Mimi has given him head at this point. Mimi now feels the presence of a large, lavishly red bed for her to rest on, all the while Chronicler takes her from there and makes her own release occur not far from there; grateful for her safe day, Mimi feels Chronicler release into her as Mimi's fatigue from the intercourse slowly begins to make her sleepy.

As Mimi and Chronicler both begin to tire out as to the encounter they've had, Mimi looks into Chronicler's eyes; after having taken off his mask so long ago, Chronicler's eyes looked similar to his father's own, albeit red instead of brown but the pupils still the same. Innocence and curiosity fills Chronicler's gaze, as comfort and warmth fills Mimi's own in return, as they both welcome each other into the other's arms and kiss for what they think might be the last time they meet. Before that ends, however, Mimi tries to ask something.

"W-What is your name…?" Mimi asks, to which she slowly gets an answer in return, before sleep takes her in full.

"My name is Damion; Damion E. Mollohan."

* * *

 **AN: Well that chapter escalated into a rather unorthodox twist last half to say the least. My apologies if I abridged much of the scene from the original AO3 version, but rest assured that you'll find the H-Scene in full there. Chronicler's inclusion into this fic is kind of a requirement at this point, and Grandis' little cameo is mandatory regardless of the fic I'm currently working on. Either way, I tried my best to mix things up with people's expectations with this chapter, as this update has been long overdue. Thanks in advance for being so patient for those who have continued to wait for this chapter to be completed after nearly a year. My apologies for taking so long to complete this chapter, as I had went through so many drafts that ended up being scrapped for this one, due to Chronicler and Grandis allowing me to put in more foreshadowing to things that'll eventually come to pass. I hope you all can understand my intents to surprise people with this chapter. From yours truly, MF217.**


	11. Chapter 10: Saint of Killers

**Digimon Re: Adventure Chapter 10:**

* * *

Things had definitely gone astray; Mimi destroyed her intended plan, whether or not the other girls succeeded on their own end or not, and Mimi is just silently sitting down in the kitchen of her small café of a restaurant from which she had first slept with Taichi.

"Palmon, do you think anybody is going to call me a slut for my fetish?" Mimi asks her plant based partner Digimon, to which Palmon, who is washing some dishes around the kitchen, blinks as she gazes at Mimi with wide eyes.

"That's what bothers you the most?! Not the fact you just casually slept with Flare and Tempest's boss?!"

"Damion's their boss?!"

Mimi is silenced by Palmon's long nails wrapping around Mimi's head to cover her mouth, all the while Palmon looks over the counter in a state of panic, only to see nobody in sight and sighing a bit; letting go of Mimi gently as she calms down.

"Mimi don't scare me like that; he could've literally shown up any moment had he not wanted you to tell anybody the fact he even exists yet alone what you did with him."

"Look, Palmon, I know I accuse myself of being a slut every now and then when I'm alone, but how do you expect me to say no to a man who means no harm but also wants to help me fulfill my own fetish for rapey sexual encounters?" Mimi tells Palmon in a quieter, but still shocked tone.

"… I'll never understand why you passed up on Chris' offer for a night at a hotel."

"There's a difference between a man who wants to fulfill a woman's sexual fantasies, and a man who flat out wants to have his way with you by force regardless of what you tell him." Mimi tells Palmon as her expression puffs up in annoyance and frustration, as Palmon shudders a bit.

"Don't remind me; you had me first achieve Togemon just to kick his ass, and it wasn't pretty because his own Digimon had the advantage." Palmon says to Mimi, as Mimi sighs a bit as she rests a hand on her forehead to rub her temples as she tries to calm down. This was getting too stressful; she recalls how she woke up after having had sex with Damion; she woke up back home, and she honestly could've sworn she had seen him in her house.

Then she comes to terms with reality in simply being home, safe and sound, but nevertheless very frustrated because regardless of who she had slept with between Damion or Wallace, she had broken her promise to herself she had made the day prior; she didn't want the day to come to an end with sex, and she wanted to disprove to her peers that she isn't just a horny slut; just thinking about it makes her shift her legs a bit uncomfortably as she has an arm hug around her belly to push out her breasts as she sweats a little.

No! She doesn't want to feel so horny right now with what she's thinking; she's becoming as problematic as she is being accused of, to where even Mimi herself is accusing herself of being just a hormone addled slut.

Mimi hears a knock on the front door cause her train of thought to be disrupted; Mimi cocks her head, curious as to who could be here. Was it Wallace? Either way, Mimi moves to the front door out in the front yard to see who is here.

"Mimi? Aren't you forgetting something?" Palmon asks from the kitchen, as Mimi doesn't hear her as she moves to open the door up and see who is here.

"Hello, Mimi." Koushirou answers as the door opens to allow Mimi to see him, with Mimi visible to him in turn.

"Izzy? I wasn't expecting you to show up." Mimi points out to him, as she notices a slight blush on Koushirou's face.

"I-I seem to have arrived as you were expecting someone different…" Koushirou says bluntly, trying to keep the maturity in his voice intact; he didn't even seem to register the nickname Mimi had given him, as if he is used to her calling him that.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asks him, as Koushirou looks around for a mirror-like object nearby to get his point across without having to say it flat out aloud. Palmon walks outside from the kitchen as she is about to say something, but stops once she notices Koushirou there; she didn't have any forewarning that he, of all people, would be showing up today.

"… Izzy, why are you blushing? Do I look funny?" Mimi asks, as Koushirou stifles a hesitant, awkward chuckle in his throat, coughing to try and keep himself composed. Mimi, as she looks at herself to figure out the problem, quickly realizes something important.

She's right at the front door, talking to Koushirou, in nothing but her own undergarments.

"Mimi, I can understand if you didn't have time to get dressed this morning, since I'm in a hurry as well and quite frankly I can't have everyone crowding around me at once back at Sora's household right this moment." Koushirou tells Mimi, as he gives a slight tilt of his head, "May I come in?" he asks, calmly, as a flustered Mimi blushes heavily as she allows Koushirou to step inside of her sealed off front yard, as Koushirou shuts the door behind him and begins to pull his laptop out.

"Izzy, mind I ask why you decided to come here of all places?" Mimi asks him, simply, as Koushirou moves to sit down at a table next to Mimi's house and open his laptop up as he boots it up.

"Your company seems the least detrimental to be around, Mimi; I truly appreciate how you had took the time to practice saying the basic details of how Digimon function in this world on such short notice for my sake." Koushirou tells her, as Mimi's expression softens a little bit, more into a neutral state.

"You really mean that?" Mimi asks him, as Koushirou looks at her directly in the eyes, and nods to her before opening up a program on his computer.

"Alright, now I've been given a rare research subject from Ken last night that I've been wanting to properly test." Koushirou tells Mimi, eyes glued to his computer screen as a program loads, all the while his right hand moves to grab for something in his pocket.

"Eeep!" Mimi squeaks in a cute, shrill voice as Koushirou had unknowingly grazed his right hand against Mimi's exposed side; Mimi didn't consider the proximity the two of them were in right now, and Koushirou seems oblivious to what he just did, and simply grabs an item from his pocket and pulls it out, setting it beside his computer.

The item appeared to be a medical vial of some sort; contained within is this amorphous, practically alive, black substance of sticky liquid-like material. Mimi, after a quiet, deep breath, focuses her gaze on the sample that Koushirou pulled out of his pocket.

"Koushirou, what _is_ that…?" Mimi asks, not even realizing she refers to Koushirou by his actual name, although Koushirou doesn't let that escape his notice, as he turns to face her while holding up the vial before both of their view.

"This is a substance from the Digital World called 'Black Digitron', a corruptive substance under most circumstances. At least, that is, in its raw form. In its refined form, it can be used to tame even the most vile of Digimon to be no different from any 'normal' Digimon that exists. Examples would be similar to Taichi's SkullGreymon, which behaves like how he normally does and doesn't go berserk at all despite the nature of his form's species." Koushirou begins to explain, as he pauses a bit as he looks at Mimi closely; when a simple nod from Mimi tells him to proceed, he continues with his explanation.

"However, while I haven't been able to confirm if Taichi is deliberately using Black Digitron to allow access to a tamed SkullGreymon, I am aware at least that the sample seen here came from Meiko's belongings that Ken detected with the Mega Radar back at his office because it was an unverified source of Black Digitron. Black Digitron is not meant to be kept without a license, but for some reason, Meiko carries the substance, and her Meicoomon seems to be ingesting a regular amount of raw Black Digitron for a reason I haven't figured out yet." Koushirou explains more, as Mimi calmly listens.

"So why would Meiko carry around such a substance?" Mimi asks; part of her wanted to derail the entire conversation to remind Koushirou that she's underdressed, and that she feels the need to go inside her house and change into something a lot more covering than mere panties and a bra. Koushirou doesn't glance at Mimi as he focuses on loading the information onto his computer, too fixated on the Black Digitron sample at the moment.

Mimi gazes at the Black Digitron vial for a quick moment; the flash of piercing, red and silver eyes enter her mind, causing her to look around in a frenzied panic, as she feels her heart skip a beat. Those red eyes, surrounding the center, silver pupils, all speak too well of the reminder of Mimi's fling last night with the Prince of the Ultimorian Deities himself. Just the reminder of it causes a heat to rise inside of Mimi and-

"Mimi? Are you alright?" Koushirou asks, his gaze turned towards Mimi's face; eyes unflinching as they keep contact with Mimi's own; Koushirou is fully aware of Mimi's underdressed state, and even though the sight of exposed curves and tanned skin would normally drive any male crazy, Koushirou chooses to remain professional about the situation nevertheless.

Moving to remove his coat, as he moves to stand up and walk towards Mimi, Mimi's eyes close as she bites her lip to hide a whimper as Koushirou moves to place his coat around Mimi to cover her up. Mimi's entire form is trembling, even though the temperature is not too cold, since Mimi's mind is reeling at the thoughts of Koushirou doing more than just giving her something to wear.

' _Stop it!'_ Mimi mentally slaps herself for thinking such a thing from Koushirou. Considering how unprofessional she has been in front of him right now, she should at least be grateful that Koushirou isn't shunning her so far due to her relative lack of modesty.

"By the way, Mimi, Taichi called me earlier asking to know where his sister went off to. Do you happen to know where she is?" Koushirou asks Mimi as straightforward as one could with such an innocent question for a not so innocent mind such as Mimi's own to process.

However, that does cause something to click in her head; Taichi doesn't know where Hikari is, and clearly neither does Koushirou, and Mimi herself wouldn't know because she disappeared earlier from AQUA CiTY because of her fling with Chronicler, and awoke in her bedroom a mere hour ago.

"No, I don't know I'm afraid; I only woke up within the past hour." Mimi answers to Koushirou, as Mimi tries to think where Hikari could be, all the while Koushirou pulls up something on his laptop; a document on a man with blackened eyes with tiny red dots in the center for eyes, and a mechanical right hand and practically sewn on headphones.

One look from Mimi to this poster and it's enough to get her entire expression to take a dark, twisted turn of pure rage, as her breathing becomes heated as she grits her teeth and lets loose a downright hostile, feral growl as Mimi could practically see her vision go full on red in color. Blood practically boils, and even though it could just be a kettle boiling in the kitchen with Palmon worrying about Mimi's angered state, Mimi didn't care at a moment like this, only uttering out a single word alone next.

" _ **Oshiro!**_ "

* * *

Hikari couldn't have been any happier right now.

A feeling of relative peace has been going through her mind; she has been walking through the street in the early noon hours heading towards a movie theatre, as Hikari can't even begin to stop herself from humming a serene tune of some kind, as she walks practically with her eyes closed as she doesn't end up running into anybody despite others being on the street with her, including some Digimon on the street with their tamers or simply occupying the same living space as ordinary humans; not even Scumon's or Numemon's nearby stench was able to throw her off of her groove.

In the streets of Odaiba, there are no cars on the street at all, and everyone who lives here merely walks from place to place; numerous Adult Level Digimon, such as a Guardromon wearing a graduation cap, can be seen talking with various civilians in the city, many of which asking for directions to certain areas, or what to do regarding their own partner Digimon as though new to being a tamer. Hikari could remember days in which she could count with just a single hand how many tamers existed in Odaiba, but now those days are long and far gone.

While not everyone has adjusted to Digimon being here, especially the elderly, the youth have embraced them into their culture, and Hikari herself, as well as people as old as Jou are within the age range of such a social group who has embraced the presence of Digimon in their lives.

"Got something on your mind?" Gatomon speaks up from within Hikari's Digivice, as Hikari moves to grab it from her side and open her eyes slowly to look at her.

"No, just kind of feeling at peace; I'm heading out to a theatre to meet Takeru. I figured I'd apologize for leaving him without me yesterday with us watching a movie currently only in theatres." Hikari tells Gatomon, as Gatomon blinks curiously.

"And what movie would that be?" Gatomon asks with an almost child-like curiosity, as if Hikari's peaceful mood is contagious to her, or if she's merely humoring Hikari for being so at peace out in public especially after what has happened the past few days. Hikari closes her eyes and lets loose a calm sigh, keeping quiet as she takes in the memories of what had happened the few days prior, a slow, deep inhale of air as a slow, soft exhale follows, before finally speaking.

"Well, I was thinking about-"

Something pierced her mind when a sudden tint of anger can be felt by Hikari; her eyes snapping wide open, a brief glow emanating from them in the sunlight, and Hikari, calmly, looking around to see where the source of anger could've possibly came from.

"Hello, young miss." A youthful, sophisticated yet arrogant voice enters Hikari's mind near her, as Hikari looks around and notices a relatively tall man with blond hair and an Impmon following near him; Chris, although Hikari's glance at him appears to show she is naïve to who this guy is, or having any knowledge on his encounter with her own brother.

"Hello, my name is Hikari, what's yours?" Hikari introduces herself to the obviously older male before her, as Chris merely looks down at her with a frown.

"Chris, just Chris; I don't have a surname." Chris tells Hikari as bluntly as he could; he was no fool, as despite not hearing Hikari speak her own surname, he could tell from her brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes that she is Taichi's sister. Having a good look at Hikari, he can tell she has a rather delicate frame, and can definitely see why someone like Takeru would have some kind of attraction to her.

Her bust isn't exactly big, but she's not entirely flat either, and her hips are not very wide, but Chris can only imagine how tight Hikari would feel because of that; a mental smirk to himself on thinking of the possibilities with the latter, Chris makes a note of in his head.

"So, if that's all said and done, I'll be on my way now; I hate to be rude, but I'm meeting up with a friend at-"

As she was speaking and getting ready to try and leave, she didn't even realize what snuck out from behind Chris as she could only process mechanical whirring of some sort, akin to a dentist's drill, as the pinpricked red eyes surrounded by empty black sockets, wide eyed and glaring into her terrified own, all the while a Glasgow grin makes itself all the more perpetually present on the man's face.

Gatomon breaks out of her digivice as she looks and gasps at seeing a rather short mix between Korean and Japanese individual moving to take off with Hikari, after already having shoved a chloroform covered right glove across her mouth; Hikari's eyes are still wide in horror, trying to scream out Gatomon's name for her not to try and fight back and simply alert the others.

"Hikari!" Gatomon yelps, as she looks around and sees the streets are more or less deserted; horrifying implications settle in as nothing but clothes litter the ground of various humans, and the discarded remains of some Digimon lay nearby as well.

White Rabbit has emerged in the real world just beyond Gatomon's sights; the screams of a muffled victim being engulfed by White Rabbit's left arm, the individual fingers detaching and revealing a throat within White Rabbit's entire left arm, as the fingers twist and misshapen into makeshift jaws to crunch down on the unlucky witness. The worst part in all of this is simple; Gatomon can see Chris, his Impmon, and what is presumably Oshiro Roy making off with Hikari, but despite the very loud sounds of White Rabbit consuming an entire person alive with its left arm alone.

Gatomon can't see where White Rabbit is within the area, and it's clear the fact Roy and Chris don't even bother to attack Gatomon or take her as well means they don't fear her, and White Rabbit is more than enough to take on Gatomon itself.

Gatomon's hair raises on the back of her head as she turns around and hears a sickening coughing and hacking coming from White Rabbit's trembling, malformed humanoid form, with rabbit antennae and a powerful robotic right arm in view and taking aim at Gatomon and charging up energy from within.

"Freeze!" Several police officers yell towards White Rabbit as Gatomon turns around to face them; their Digimon are all Ultimate Level; Darkdramon, every single one of them at that.

"Don't! Get away while you can!" Gatomon yells at the officers and their Digimon, as White Rabbit turns to face their direction as chirping sounds of electronic clicking can be heard as White Rabbit's eyes light up in different shades of red as they lock onto the officers; one Darkdramon moves into to strike with a clawed weapon in both hands, as White Rabbit suddenly lets out a deafening roar of some kind as its robotic arm glows with an immense energy, before transforming into a vaguely Garurumon-esque head-like shape, as a large blade erupts from the mouth of it.

" _ **̷̪̮͙̪̘̳͚͖̫G͏̰̯̙͞a͏͈̼̘̹̹̺ŗ̧̼͙̕u̪̳͎̲͞r̷̸̨̮̤̺̮̤̙̜u̟͓̳̩̻̝̩͡ ҉̦͙͖̖̜̫̠̥́Ş͔ẁ̵̢͓͎̟̮͎͔ͅͅo̶͕̗͈͖̖̫̳r͏̡͔̯̘͈̩̗͎̖d̨͇!̢̳̮͡!͓̻͔̱͙̭́ͅ!̷̦͠"̗̝̘̻͇̘̬͢ ̝͚̪͈̟̼̰̹̠͜**_ White Rabbit calls out in a mix between electronic and organic sounding voice, before suddenly lifting its transformed arm up and beginning to spin in place to gain momentum, and then launching itself like a spinning top towards the numerous Darkdramon the police officers have, atomizing each of them upon a single hit landing upon them all.

At this point, one of the officers decides to run and bail while they can, all the while White Rabbit's left arm splits into multiple different arms, all of which functioning as jaws and throats, to quickly nab each of the remaining officers by the head first, and then biting down and then tearing through their clothes and flesh as the makeshift jaws from fingers tear and crunch down on them, their screams heavily muffled as White Rabbit consumes them.

Gatomon bolts for it while she still can; she knew without Hikari, she has no hope of stopping White Rabbit; however, because of who Hikari and her were supposed to meet up with until her surprise abduction, she knows somebody who can easily help out with her predicament so long as she can reach him in time…


End file.
